LovelessBeloved
by Uyulala
Summary: A la escuela de Ritsuka llegan dos mellizas, Soubi le dice que una de ellas es su Combatiente y que, por lo tanto, él debe de irse. Grandes sorpresas se desencadenan cuando a Ritsuka le digan: "Seimei está vivo"
1. Sin lazos

Konnichiwa!

Pues he decidido subir este fanfic en esta página, esperando sea de su agrado, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño y a pesar de que en este capítulo no dice mucho, en los próximos se pone MUY interesante.

En cuanto a las parejas, como me gusta MUCHO Ritsuka, decidí darle momentos románticos con más de un personaje. ¡Recuerden dejar comentarios!

El resumen completo que había hecho es este:

_"Ritsuka se ha sentido muy triste recientemente, Soubi le ha dicho que su Combatiente está cerca, así que pronto él deberá de irse. A la escuela del neko llegan unas mellizas y todo apunta a que una de ellas es su Combatiente, ¿pero cuál de ellas es?_

_El problema iniciará cuando el chico comience a sentir una atracción por una de ellas, mientras que Soubi seguirá tratando de conquistarlo por todos los medios. Grandes sorpresas se desencadenarán cuando una de las chicas le diga:_

_"Seimei está vivo"_

**SIN LAZOS**

-¡Ritsuka!

-Hmp

-¿Me acompañas a casa?

-No puedo, tengo asuntos pendientes, debo ver a Soubi, lo siento Yuiko.

-De acuerdo… ¡nos vemos mañana!

El chico miró a su neko amiga de pelo rosado alejarse con una cara de tristeza, pero eso no le afectó. Él sabía que no le era indiferente, mas a él le gustaba otra persona…

_-Soubi… ¡dime la verdad! ¡Por más dolorosa que sea!_

_-Ritsuka… tú bien sabes que soy el Combatiente de tu hermano, no el tuyo, estoy contigo porque él me lo pidió. Ahora te has vuelto muy fuerte y ya no te seré útil._

_-¡¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Llegarán cada día nuevos oponentes, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior. Como bien sabes, debes encontrar a tu Combatiente y pelear juntos._

_-¡No! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡No me dejes tú también!_

_-Ritsuka… te digo esto porque… tu Combatiente está cerca._

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-Así es, en cuanto se encuentren yo debo desaparecer de tu vida._

_-¡No! Te ordeno que no te vayas, debes de obedecerme._

_-Sí, pero también debo obedecer a tu hermano y esas fueron las órdenes de Seimei, nada puedo hacer._

_-Pues entonces, entrénanos, enséñanos a pelear, a ganar las batallas._

_-Está bien, neko, está bien._

Esa había sido su conversación de la tarde, las palabras de Soubi aún resonaban en la mente de Ritsuka; él llegó a casa con tristeza, subió a su cuarto y se encerró, dejó caer la mochila y se acostó sin desvestirse.

* * *

-¡Onee-chan!

-Hmp

-¿Acaso no estás emocionada? ¡Hoy entramos a una nueva escuela! ¡Sólo piénsalo! ¡Nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros, nuevo edificio!

-Hmp

-¡Me rindo! Jamás podremos tener una verdadera conversación con tu monosílabo.

-Hmp

Esta era la plática que dos nekos sostenían camino a su escuela, cualquiera que las mirara quedaría sorprendido: ellas eran mellizas y el parecido era sombroso, pero no sólo eso, ambas eran sumamente atractivas. La mayor (aunque no se notara la diferencia de edad) vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, tenis negros y blusa algo escotada de color rosa claro. Su cabello era negro como la noche y largo hasta la cintura, lo llevaba recogido en media coleta con un gran moño rosa. La menor de ellas llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla algo holgado, tenis blancos y una camiseta blanca en la cual se veían unos murciélagos volando, su cabello era negro y largo también, pero a diferencia de su hermana lo llevaba suelto. La mayor se dirigió a su acompañante.

-Onee-chan, ¿cómo crees que sean los alumnos?

-Como cualquier otro…

-¡Hasta que me hablas!

-Hmp

-Bueno, llegamos, ésta será nuestra escuela en lo que resta del año.

-Hmp

Las nekogirls se detuvieron ante la entrada de un edificio, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Ambas llevaban mochilas iguales, ambas tenían miedo de lo que les aguardara, ambas miraban todo con tristeza, ambas recordaban su otra escuela.

-Onee-chan, démonos prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hmp

-¡Oh! ¡Qué mala eres, deberías de estar emociona…

No pudo acabar la frase dirigida a su hermana ya que en ese momento el timbre sonó. Ambas se miraron en sus ojos de un azul profundo y entraron al edificio. Como antes de ir a clases debían de subir a ver al Director, las chicas decidieron apurarse. Justo en ese momento un chico de cabello negro, ojos violetas y mirada perdida chocó con la mayor de las neko, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio. El chico se dio cuenta y con rapidez la sujetó de la cintura, al tiempo que ella rodeaba instintivamente con sus brazos el cuello del neko, por un instante se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, sus corazones latieron al unísono y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.


	2. Sin pistas

Lamento mucho subir la conti hasta ahora, espero la disfruten tanto como yo, este fic también está en la página de , mas creo que me mudaré de allá a este sitio. La historia verdaderamente te atrapa desde el cuarto capítulo… ¡Gracias a Tomoyo-yue-cha por comentar!

**Aclaración:** aunque el fic inicia bastante simple, la trama se va a complicar un poco conforme avance, mas si leen entre líneas podrán comprender las pistas ocultas. No está basado en el manga, facilitando su lectura si sólo has visto el anime.

***************************************************************************************************

**SIN PISTAS**

El chico se dio cuenta y con rapidez la sujetó de la cintura, al tiempo que ella rodeaba instintivamente con sus brazos el cuello del neko, por un instante se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, sus corazones latieron al unísono y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hentai!

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

La neko no se sintió tranquila hasta que él no la dejó de tocar, el chico se disculpó y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, indudablemente se le hacía tarde para sus clases.

-¡Qué despistada soy! ¡Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre!

-Hmp

-Bueno, por ahora lo más importante es ver al Director de esta escuela, dicen que apenas entró en este ciclo a trabajar aquí.

-Hmp

-Vamos, onee-chan

-Hai

Así, las mellizas fueron a ver a su nuevo director. Entraron a la oficina del mismo y platicaron un rato.

Mientras tanto, en los salones las clases ya habían comenzado. En uno de ellos cierta pelirrosa estaba preocupada por su amigo, las tarde anterior no pudo dejar de pensar que Ritsuka y Soubi… ¡no! No podía ser lo que se imaginaba, definitivamente no. En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver la silueta del chico en el que pensaba, ella respiró aliviada al ver que aún conservaba sus orejas de gato. Después de que la profesora le dejara entrar, el pelinegro tomó asiento. En su mente seguía clavada la mirada de la chica con que tropezara segundos atrás.

-Bueno, queridos alumnos, hoy tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles. Como ya saben, cada año la escuel…

La profesora no pudo terminar de hablar ya que justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, segundos después entró el director.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, Hitomi-sensei, pero debo de darles un anuncio muy importante a los alumnos. A partir de hoy a su clase se unen dos nuevas alumnas, pasen por favor.

Ante los ojos de los chicos dos nekos aparecieron y Ritsuka se asombró al ver que eran las mismas chicas que encontrara en las escaleras, no se explicó por qué, pero escuchó claramente el latir de su corazón al ver a sus nuevas compañeras. El Director continúo hablando:

-Las mellizas Nakayama acaban de llegar a la ciudad, así que no conocen a nadie, traten de llevarse bien con ellas. Es todo.

-Bueno, antes que nada, preséntense ante el grupo –dijo la maestra una vez que el Director se fuera.

-Mi nombre es Ryani, soy la mayor. Viví un tiempo en Okinawa con mi padre, espero seamos buenos amigos.

-Yo soy Ryoko y viví un tiempo con mi madre en Roma.

-Siéntense, por favor.

Las nekos obedecieron la orden dada por la profesora Hitomi. Para fortuna o desgracia de Ritsuka a Yuiko la habían cambiado de lugar, sentándose atrás de él, por lo que los únicos dos lugares vacíos eran a su costado, pues recientemente dos compañeros se habían dado de baja. Así que acabó con Ryani a su izquierda y Ryoko a su derecha.

-Como ya les había dicho, cada año la escuela lleva a cabo una obra de teatro, así que dentro de mes y medio le tocará a nuestro salón el organizarla. Espero que todos participen en su realización, puede ser que mañana mismo les diga el título, pues aún estoy viendo los detalles.

El moreno apenas si escuchó las palabras de su sensei; en su mente estaba clavada la mirada de Ryani, ahora ya sabía su nombre, pues aunque eran mellizas vestían distinto.

Las clases continuaron sin novedad, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¿a qué se debía? Trató en vano de alejarla de su cabeza, mas con ella a su lado era imposible. Finalmente comenzó el recreo y suspiró aliviado, quizás ahora sí se podría tranquilizar.

Las mellizas se quedaron en el salón de clases; Ritsuka salió al pasillo, él esperaba que Yuiko fuera a verlo, pero eso no ocurrió debido a que se encontraba adentro platicando con Ryani, que a su parecer era la más alegre de las mellizas.

-Disculpa… dijiste llamarte Ryani, ¿verdad?

-Así es, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Yuiko.

-Yuiko, es un hermoso nombre, espero que tú y yo podamos ser amigas, eso me haría muy feliz.

-A mi también.

-¡Onee-chan! Ven a saludar.

La chica a la que se refería se encontraba mirando por al ventana del salón, pero apenas pronunció su contestación, ya que salió del cuarto con un apenas audible: "Mucho gusto".

-¿Ella siempre es así?

-Por lo regular…

Mientras tanto, Ryoko suspiró aliviada una vez que dejó a su hermana en el salón, a ella le incomodaban las personas tan alegres. Para su sorpresa halló al chico con el que su hermana chocara en las escaleras, él miraba por la ventana del pasillo, la cual daba al patio. La neko se acercó, a ella le encantaba la vista y se puso a jugar con la paleta que en ese momento llevaba en la boca. Ritsuka no entendía porqué ahora que estaba cerca de la otra melliza sentía una gran presión en el pecho, el aire se le hizo muy pesado y difícil de respirar. Él no lo soportó y se retiró de ahí.

Las clases se reanudaron sin ningún otro contratiempo, Ritsuka sólo quería irse lo más pronto posible y su deseo por fin se cumplió cuando sonó el timbre de salida, él esperó a que Yuiko se fuera y sólo entonces se dirigió a la entrada, en donde ya lo aguardaba Soubi.

-Sales tarde.

-Lo siento, Soubi.

-No importa; oye, acerca de lo que te dije ayer…

El universitario no continuó ya que en ese momento por la puerta aparecieron dos hermosas chicas idénticas que le llamaron mucho la atención, por lo cual las señaló al tiempo que le preguntaba a Ritsuka:

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Alumnas nuevas. Ellas son Ryani y Ryoko Nakayama, se acaban de mudar.

-Ritsuka, estoy seguro que una de ellas será tu Combatiente.

-¿Qué dices?

-No puedo equivocarme, ellas son la pieza clave. Cuando sepamos cuál de ellas es, la búsqueda habrá terminado…

-Para mi desgracia, ya que tú también me abandonarás…

-Ya hablamos de ello.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, cada vez que me acerco a Ryani siento como si su mirada se clavara tan profundamente en mí que me enloquece.

-Ya veo, tal vez Ryani sea…

-Pero cuando estoy cerca de Ryoko puedo sentir que algo me oprime el pecho y no me permite respirar tranquilo, como si el aire fuera más denso.

-Así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos chicos habían comenzado a caminar desde minutos atrás, ya las mellizas debían de encontrarse lejos, pero ellos continuaron hablando de ellas.

-Ritsuka, la única solución que encuentro es que convivas mucho con Ryani, yo trataré de acercarme a Ryoko para comprobar cuál de las dos es tu Combatiente, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y por qué debe ser Ryani a quien me acerque?

-Porque dices que te sientes mal cuando te acerques a Ryoko, no quiero que nada te lastime.

-¿Es por ello que te negaste a quitarme las orejas?

-Aún no estás listo para ello, no pienso hacer nada que te lastime.

-Lo que tu digas, Soubi, pero eso no indica que le tome cariño a ninguna de ellas, sobretodo porque debido a su llegada tú y yo debemos de separarnos.

-No pido que te agraden, neko, ya que tu cariño me pertenece.


	3. FEARLESS

-No pido que te agraden, neko, ya que tu cariño me pertenece.

-¡Soubi!

-Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas por mí.

-¡Calla! ¡No digas "eso" con tanta seguridad!

-Lo digo porque sé que es cierto.

-¡Cállate! Cuando hablas así tus palabras rezumban en mi cabeza y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-Ahh… ¿de manera que sólo piensas en mí?

Ritsuka, quien había llevado sus manos a la cabeza y bajado la mirada al hablar, se sonrojó notablemente ante la pregunta de Soubi. Él lo notó, por lo que posó su mano en la mejilla del neko, deslizándola suavemente hasta su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Ritsuka desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, estaba apenado ante el universitario, tenía esa timidez que a él le encantaba. Soubi se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del chico, pero éste se apartó bruscamente al escuchar unas voces acercándose.

-Te digo que es por la derecha.

-Hmp.

-¡No me veas así! ¡No es mi culpa que nos perdiéramos!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Apenas si conocemos este lugar y encima le pides a Kinoshita que no venga por nosotros; en la mañana fue fácil llegar, sólo teníamos que seguir al resto de los estudiantes, pero ahora por tu culpa andamos dando vueltas en círculo!

-Solo necesitamos preguntar le dirección a alguien y…

Las dos personas que así hablaban eran (como bien suponen) las mellizas Nakayama. Ryani se calló al girar la mirada y darse cuenta que Ritsuka estaba cerca, por lo que sonrió y corrió a alcanzarlo, ocasionando que el hecho le molestara al chico, pues por culpa de una de ellas Soubi debía de irse.

-¡Ritsuka-kuuuun! ¡Qué gusto encontrarte!

-Hola… Ryani.

-¿Por qué tan serio?

En ese instante la chica se llevó la mano a la boca al tiempo que se sonrojaba al notar que el neko se encontraba acompañado.

-Lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?

-Para nada, mi nombre es Agatsuma Soubi, un placer conocerla, señorita…

-¡Oh!, mil disculpas. Mi nombre es Nakayama Ryani, soy compañera de Ritsuka, ¿de casualidad eres su hermano?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡Él no es mi hermano! Es… un amigo de mi hermano.

-N-No te molestes, Aoyagi-kun.

En ese instante la otra neko se acercó, ocasionando que la presión en el pecho de Ritsuka se hiciera presente, llevándose instintivamente una mano al corazón. Soubi notó el hecho, corroborando su suposición de conexión entre Combatiente y Sacrificio.

-Ritsuka, ¿te sientes bien?

-H-Hmp… sí, Ryani, gracias por preocuparte.

Soubi se asombró de escuchar ese "gracias" de labios del neko, pero enseguida recordó lo que le había dicho a Ritsuka, por lo que trató de ser amable con Ryoko.

-¿Y esta señorita?

-Mucho gusto, soy Nakayama Ryoko.

-Y yo soy Agatsuma Soubi. Díganme, chicas, ¿qué hacen por aquí? No deberían de andar solas por estas calles.

-Lo que pasa es que nos perdimos.

-Todo por tu culpa.

-¡Onee-chan! Ya entendí tu enfado, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Eso espero.

-Ya es muy tarde, ¿tienen hambre? Mi casa queda cerca, podría prepararles algo.

-¡Eso sería grandioso!

-Onee-chan, siempre tan ruidosa.

-Es sólo que no he comido nada desde el colegio y suena exquisito el ofrecimiento de Agatsuma-san.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué va a cocinar.

-Eso no importa, cualquier cosa será exquisita, además ¡estoy tan contenta!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dejaste tu monosílabo.

-Es sólo que cualquiera pierde la paciencia contigo.

-Pero me alegra tanto poder tener una conversación decente.

-Hmp.

-¡Y vuelves a lo mismo!

A Ritsuka no le gustaba nada que Ryani fuese tan ruidosa, le recordaba a Yuiko, pero lo que menos le gustó fue el ofrecimiento de Soubi con las mellizas. Él quería pasar tiempo con el universitario aprovechando que su mamá no volvería hasta muy tarde, por lo que no importaba su hora de llegada. Pero entonces recordó algo muy importante.

-Oye, Soubi, ¿qué les diremos a los Zero? ¿Cómo les explicarás la llegada de estas chicas?

-Querrás decir: les explicaremos.

-B-Bueno… sí.

-Ya pensaremos en algo.

Así, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Soubi, que se encontraba cerca, dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y pasaron a las habitaciones. Ryoko y Ryani se dirigieron a la habitación que Soubi les indicó, Ritsuka iba detrás de ellas cuando unas manos lo rodearon y, tapándole la boca, lo condujeron a un cuarto cercano. Una vez allí lo liberaron y descubrió a los Zero. Ambos sostenían un animal de peluche sumamente adorable.

-Oye, _Loveless_, ¿qué hacen esas dos aquí?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Ahh, ¿oíste eso, Natsuo?

-Lo oí, Youji, es muy grosero de tu parte tratarnos así, _Loveless_. ¿Será que ocultan algo?

-Quizás ésas sean los nuevos juguetes de Soubi, ¿no crees, Natsuo?

-Cierto, cierto, quizás Soubi ya se cansó de _Loveless_ y busca juguetes nuevos.

-¡Silencio!

-Dinos, _Loveless_… ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿No será que una de ellas es tu Combatiente?... ¿o sí? ¿Tú que opinas, Youji?

-Yo pienso que no estás tan equivocado, pude sentir algo especial en ellas.

-Están alucinando, sólo son unas compañeras de mi salón de clases. Ahora, si me permiten, debo de ir a verlas.

-Mas vale que sea cierto, _Loveless_… por tu seguridad… y la de ellas.

Ritsuka se congeló ante ésta amenaza, pero siguió su camino hasta llegar con las mellizas. Mientras tanto…

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Youji?

-Porque es la verdad, si _Loveless_ encuentra a su Combatiente, lo vendrán a buscar y no me refiero sólo a Nagisa-sensei…

El chico aprisionó con fuerza su animal de felpa y le arrancó la cabeza.


	4. SECRETLESS

"**SECRETLESS"**

**(SIN SECRETO)**

El chico aprisionó con fuerza su animal de felpa y le arrancó la cabeza.

-¿Crees que en verdad _Loveless_ sea tan… poderoso?

-Tal vez, Natsuo. Aunque Nagisa-sensei esté tan concentrada en Soubi, no puede dejar de lado su curiosidad por el chico. Aún así… el que un Combatiente tenga dos amos… es imperdonable.

El neko continuó aplastando el juguete hasta sacarle todo su relleno y destrozar la tela con sus manos, aún así no disminuyó su rabia.

-Tal vez sea buena idea hacerles compañía, ¿no crees, Youji?

Los chicos se miraron con complicidad e intercambiaron una mirada malévola.

Mientras tanto, Soubi se encontraba en la cocina, buscando qué darles de comer a las mellizas. Jamás, al momento de hacer su ofrecimiento, se imaginó que quizás debería de realizar antes unas compras, pero no se atrevió a salir por miedo a dejar a SU Ritsuka con ellas y mucho menos el tener que llevar a todos a comer, pues eso implicaba también a los Zero. Finalmente se le ocurrió preparar onigiris con arroz que le sobraba, acompañados de Tamari (salsa de soya fermentada) y tiras de pescado. En el preciso instante en que formaba las bolas de arroz, Ritsuka entró en la cocina. Se le notaba disgustado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ritsuka?

-Trato… en serio trato… que ellas me agraden, pero no puedo, Soubi.

-¿No será porque una de ellas nos separará?

-No digas eso…

-Acaso… ¿te duele separarte de mí?

-Vamos, no digas tonterías. ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Corta ese pescado en tiras.

El neko tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a hacer lo que Soubi le había indicado, pero la verdad es que estaba distraído, nunca debió de tomar un objeto filoso, ya que de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en la mano. Ritsuka cerró los ojos ante el ardor e, instintivamente, se tomó la muñeca para tratar de detener el hilo de sangre que se estaba formando.

-¿Estás bien, Ritsuka?

-Hai… sólo me corté ligeramente un dedo.

-Unas manos tan delicadas no deberían de manejar objetos filosos.

Soubi tomó con rapidez la mano del neko, sujetándola suavemente para no lastimarlo y, al notar que la sangre volvía a salir, se llevó a la boca el dedo herido. Ritsuka se sonrojó notablemente ante el hecho, su respiración se hizo más agitada. Podía sentir los labios de Soubi en su piel, chupando las gotas del líquido escarlata que brotaba. El universitario mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en su labor. Después de unos segundos, el neko dejó caer el cuchillo que aún sostenía, provocando un ruido metálico al tocar el suelo. Ritsuka cerró los ojos al ver que Soubi se acercaba a sus labios, justo en ese momento…

-¡Ritsuka!

-¡Ryani!

-¿Te encuentras bien? Escuchamos un ruido…

-Sí, sólo se me cayó el cuchillo, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

La chica había entrado a milésimas de segundo antes de que los labios de los jóvenes se tocaran, en ese momento fue Soubi quien se había alejado del neko, lo que le disgustó. La chica sólo sonrió y salió de allí. El universitario continuó su labor, olvidándose al parecer del beso casi ocurrido, Ritsuka quería recordárselo, pero le daba pena, por lo que continuó cortando el atún, no dijeron palabras durante esos instantes. Soubi maldecía el momento en que ellas se acercaron, mas su mente estaba ocupada delineando el cuerpo del chico, pensó que sería fantástico quitarle las orejas, después de todo él ya se lo había pedido, pero entonces recordó a Seimei.

-Ritsuka… te amo…

-¡Soubi!

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo digas, no quiero escucharlo…

-¿Acaso no me ordenaste que nunca mintiera?, sólo te digo la verdad.

El universitario salió llevando consigo la comida. Ritsuka miró el piso de la habitación mientras pensaba en las mellizas y su destino como Sacrificio al lado de una de ellas.

-En verdad… no quiero escucharlo o no podré separarme de ti…

El neko hundió la cabeza en el brazo izquierdo y soltó una sola lágrima, que rodó lentamente por la mejilla, la enjuagó y tomó con ambas manos el pescado en tiras. Se dirigió con el resto de los chicos, en donde ya estaban a la mesa Soubi y Ryoko.

-Arigato por invitarnos Agatsuma-san, me temo que no conocemos a nadie aquí, así que fue un alivio toparnos con ustedes.

-Para mí ha sido todo un placer. Espero te guste la comida.

-Hai, se ve delicioso.

-Oh, Ritsuka… trae el pescado, por favor.

-No soy tu sirviente, Soubi.

-No deberías ser tan descortés con una invitada cerca.

Ritsuka se sentó junto al universitario, mas inmediatamente se sonrojó al notar que Soubi colocaba su mano encima de la suya y decía las últimas palabras suavemente en su oído: "Esto no cambia nuestra relación, ¿o acaso estás celoso?".

Para fortuna del neko, Ryoko se encontraba muy concentrada probando la comida, por lo que no notó la cercanía de los chicos.

-¿Y Ryani?

La melliza ya iba a contestar, cuando un grito proveniente del baño les llamó la atención, hacia allá se dirigieron, pues la chica debía de estarse lavando las manos. Al llegar la vieron cerca de Youji.

-Youji, ¡baka! ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada, cálmate Ritsuka.

-Entonces, ¿ese grito?

-Fue mi culpa, Ritsuka, es que… sin ofender… pero Youji es muy guapo.

-¿Eso era todo?

-Es que me sorprendió su reflejo en el espejo.

Ritsuka no podía creerlo, tenía que pasar tiempo con esa niñita que se emocionaba por cualquier chico guapo, hasta el punto de gritar como loca. La miró tocando las orejas del Zero y sonriéndole como si fuera su mejor amigo, si tan sólo lo conociera…

-¡Basta! ¡Deja las orejas de Youji!

-Gomen… no sabía que tenía novia…

-¡Yo no soy su novia!

-¿Entonces por qué estás sonrojada?

-¡Baka! ¡Yo soy su Combatiente!

-¿Combatiente?

-Cálmate, Natsuo.

-¿Qué me calme? Dime… ¿acaso a ti te gusta ella?

-¡¿A mi?!

-Aún no me han dicho, ¿qué es un Combatiente?

Soubi y Ritsuka sólo pensaron que la ira de Natsuo había arruinado todo ¿cómo decirles qué era un Combatiente? ¿Cómo explicarles que una de ellas también lo era? Ritsuka miró a Ryoko, pero esta sólo tenía una mirada impenetrable, un dolor se hizo presente en él, ocasionando que le doliera el pecho.

-Vayamos a comer, allí te explicaremos, Ryani.

-De acuerdo, Agatsuma-san

Una vez allí, los chicos se sentaron con tranquilidad, nadie dijo nada, únicamente Ryoko comenzó a comer, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ryani miró a Soubi, en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Y bien, qué es un Combatiente?

-Un Combatiente es un Luchador. Es la mitad de un dúo de personas que se dedican a batallas de hechizos, la otra parte se conoce como Sacrificio. Una batalla de hechizos se rige porque el Luchador debe de estar sincronizado con su Sacrificio, ya que este recibe el daño producido en el campo de batalla. Todo consiste en utilizar una especie de magia para debilitar al contrario.

Todos se quedaron atontados, pues quien así había hablado acerca del Combatiente y Sacrificio era precisamente Ryoko. La neko parecía muy tranquila, incluso terminó de beber su té y probó el pescado.

-Esto está delicioso, Agatsuma-san.

-Ryoko, no lo entiendo… ¿ya conocías a los Sacrificios?

-Si… incluso he estado con los maestros de la Organización de las Siete Lunas.

Las palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos. La única que realmente estaba confundida era Ryani, ya que eso no le decía nada. La pregunta que todos tenían ahora era más que clara, Ritsuka tragó saliva y miró a la chica, al tiempo que le decía:

-¿Tú eres un Combatiente?


	5. HEALTHLESS

**HEALTHLESS**

Seimei… Recuerdo que él nunca iba al médico, siempre fue muy sano; cuando llegaba la primera nevada y todos empezaban con gripa, Seimei seguía como si nada. Seimei siempre gozó de buena salud…

**HEALTHLESS (SIN SALUD)**

-¿Tú eres un Combatiente?

La neko depositó sus ojos de azul profundo en la cara de Ritsuka, quien se sonrojó por el hecho y bajó la mirada. Los Zero miraron el hecho sumamente divertidos, parecían disfrutar al ver cómo Soubi debía despedirse del neko.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Acaso… ¿estás buscando a tu Combatiente… Lo-ve-less?

La neko deletreó cada sílaba, procurando hacer un énfasis en el nombre. Soubi se sorprendió ante tal hecho… ¿Cómo era posible que Ryoko supiera el nombre de Ritsuka? La única explicación era la que veía ante sus ojos: ella era su pareja.

-¿Cómo le llamaste?

-Loveless… ese es su nombre, ¿no es así?

-Onee-chan, deja de llamar así a Aoyagi-kun.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no notas la verdad? Deberías de hacerlo…

-¿A qué te refieres, onee-chan?

-Ritsuka… no sé con exactitud quién es tu Combatiente… pero está cerca… puedo sentirlo…

-Ryoko-chan, Ritsuka y yo sospechamos que una de ustedes es la Combatiente de Loveless.

-Pudiera ser… ¿cómo saberlo?

-Entonces… ¿eres o no un Combatiente?

Ryani se levantó con rapidez. Los demás, aún arrodillados, la vieron agachar el rostro.

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que pasa! No sé quienes sean las Siete Lunas o lo que sea, pero me están espantando, onee-chan ¡quiero irme a casa!

-Deja de actuar así, no te preocupes ni desesperes o te va a hacer daño. Dile que ya no se preocupe, Loveless…

La chica alzó la mirada y, con los ojos llorosos, interrumpió a su hermana:

-¡Basta!

Ryani se dirigió al pasillo, mas en unos instantes se vio que su paso se volvió inseguro y, tambaleándose un poco, se recargó en la pared de la habitación y se dejó caer. Su respiración se hizo más agitada y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Ryoko se levantó y se acercó a su hermana, se arrodilló junto a ella y en un instante su expresión cambió. De sonar insensible y hasta amenazante, su voz se dulcificó y en ella se notaba la preocupación.

-¡Onee-chan!

-Tranqui… tranquila… estoy bien… fue simplemente un mareo, creo que me levanté con rapidez, no deberías de preocuparte.

-¡No me mientas! Tú sabes muy bien que esto no fue un simple mareo.

-Onee-chan, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, ya se me está pasando… tranquilízate…

Ryani le sonrió a su hermana, ésta agachó la mirada, haciendo que su fleco cubriese sus ojos, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y pronto, se escuchó un fuerte golpe: Ryoko le había dado una cachetada.

-¡Deja de actuar como si todo estuviese bien! ¡Deja de actuar como si tu vida no pendiera de un hilo! ¡¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme cuando sé que la muerte te quiere arrebatar de mi lado?! ¡¿Cuando sé que tu corazón está fallando?!

-¡Calla! ¡No lo digas! ¡No menciones a la muerte frente a mi!... Además… tanto tú como yo sabemos que no tengo esperanza.

-¡Claro que la hay! El doctor dijo que con un transplante de corazón podrías vivir muchos años…

-¡No!... Ni lo pienses… el saber que estoy viva gracias a la muerte de alguien más… el simple hecho de saberlo me mataría… ¡No quiero vivir sabiendo que una familia llora por mi culpa!... no… quiero…

Ritsuka se petrificó ante tales palabras… si Ryani era su Combatiente era posible que no viviese mucho tiempo, entonces ¿qué debería hacer? Por su parte, Soubi disfrutaba al pensar que tal vez no debería de separarse de su amado neko, aunque le doliese lo que le pasase a las chicas. Los Zero miraban divertidos, al parecer disfrutaban con el sufrir ajeno. Ritsuka caminó despacio hasta llegar a donde las mellizas, en donde Ryani lloraba aferrada a su hermana.

El neko podía sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho al estar tan cerca de las mismas. Ryoko acariciaba el cabello de su melliza, al ver al chico tan cerca soltó a su hermana lentamente.

-Nakayama-san, sé muy bien que tú no quieres morir, deberías operarte. No te digo esto porque pudieses ser mi Combatiente, sino porque sé lo duro que es perder a un hermano… piensa que si tú no estás, Ryoko-san se sentiría muy triste…

-Ritsuka… kun… yo… no puedo vivir de esa manera, sería muy doloroso para mí…

-Lo entiendo… pero sólo opino que si hubiese una pequeña oportunidad… sólo una y por más pequeña que fuese, yo trataría de vivir. Me aferraría a la vida por todas aquellas personas que me aman y que se entristecerían con mi partida.

-Ritsuka-kun…

De pronto, Ryani se abalanzó sobre el neko, aferrándose a su cuello y dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ritsuka sintió una calidez adentro de sí y nuevamente un dolor invadió su pecho, trató de calmarlo, pero con la chica aplastándolo era imposible. Ryoko se paró lentamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Soubi.

-Agatsuma-san… ¿serías tan amable de llevarnos a nuestra casa?

-Por supuesto.

Así, instantes después los Zero veían por una ventana a Ritsuka y Soubi acompañar a las mellizas a su hogar. Ambos se miraron malévolamente. Natsuo tomó su celular, marcó un número y esperó unos instantes.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Nagisa-sensei, es un gusto volver a escucharla…

-¡N-Natsuo-san! ¡Te dije que no me llamaran a menos que hayan derrotado a Soubi! No estaré satisfecha hasta no probarle a Ritsu-san que mis Zero son mejores que ese alumno del que está tan orgulloso.

-Pues le llamo para darle una noticia que le llamará la atención… es muy interesante, si quiere escucharla…

-…

-…

-…adelante… dime…

-Parece ser, que ya encontramos al Combatiente de Loveless…

-Ritsuka-kun… yo… no entiendo bien quiénes son los de las Siete Lunas o lo que sea… pero… es muy importante, ¿cierto?

Ritsuka miró a la chica que en ese momento se encontraba recargada en su hombro y abrazada a su brazo derecho, quería decirle que así era y que también eran muy peligrosas las batallas de hechizo si no se estaba preparado, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-Algo…

-Ryoko-chan… ¿es tu pareja?

-No lo sé…

-Tú… ¿tú quieres que ella lo sea?

-No es de quererlo, cuando dos personas nacen, digamos que ya están unidas por un nombre y ese nombre es…

-Loveless…

-Correcto…

-¿Por qué "Loveless"? Significa "Sin amor", ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, pero uno no elije su nombre.

Ryani agachó la mirada y se aferró con más fuerza al chico. Los nekos continuaron caminando, detrás de ellos iban Ryoko y Soubi, quien estaba celoso por la cercanía de los chicos. Ryoko lo miró y en su boca apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Agatsuma-san, no soy tonta. A ti te gusta Loveless, ¿correcto?

-Interesante pregunta.

-Deberías dejar de enamorarte del Sacrificio equivocado, ¿qué diría Seimei si se enterara?

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-¿Yo? A nada, solo piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. Imagínate lo molesto que estaría si un día regresara y tu le hubieses quitado las orejas a su hermano, porque… ¿él ya te lo pidió, verdad?

-Estás demasiado informada… ¿Dónde está tu casa?

-Es el número 3407.

-Curioso número…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Colócalo de cabeza y utiliza la imaginación… si lo conviertes a letras te sale una palabra.

La chica sonrió divertida, una mueca que podría pasar por sonrisa se colocó en su rostro y dijo:

-LOVE.


	6. FAMILYLESS

Lamento mucho la demora. Ya tenía escrito el capítulo, pero aún no lo subía. También les paso a informar que sólo serán doce capítulos, los seis primeros serán con terminación "LESS", resaltando la carencia y los segundos seis, cambiarán terminación. Espero disfruten del capítulo.

En el siguiente saldrán muchas dudas, ya que será un poco difícil de entender. Recuerden que el final se puede deducir si leen entre líneas, ¿ya saben quién es la Combatiente de Ritsuka?

¡¡¡Recuerden comentar!!!

* * *

**FAMILYLESS**

Seimei… Desde que él me dejo, desde que murió, desde que lo asesinaron… Yo no tengo familia. Mi madre no cuenta, ella no me trata como si fuese su hijo, siempre me está maltratando.

Seimei… me haces mucha falta. Únicamente me puedo aferrar a tu recuerdo, desde que te fuiste yo… estoy tan solo…

**FAMILYLESS (SIN FAMILIA)**

La chica sonrió divertida, una mueca que podría pasar por sonrisa se colocó en su rostro y dijo:

-LOVE.

-Me pregunto… ¿es sólo una coincidencia?

-Agatsuma-san…yo no creo en las coincidencias…

El universitario la miró intrigado, estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre los maestros de las Siete Lunas, cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Apúrense!

-Hai…

-¿En serio aquí vives, Ryani?

-Así es, Ritsuka, ¿por qué?

-¿Preguntas "Por qué"?

La chica miró a través de los barrotes que eran parte de las puertas de entrada, las cuales eran de aproximadamente 2 metros de altura. A través de ellas se veía un largo camino en curva que conducía a una mansión a unos 20 o 30 metros. A ambos lados había hermosos árboles que podrían ser olmos y abedules, Ritsuka no podía asegurarlo. En un costado se notaba una pequeña cabaña de madera. Al centro del patio había una hermosa fuente. Una enorme limosina negra surgió al fondo, de entre las copas de los árboles. De ella se bajó un hombre ya grande, como de 60 o 70 años. Vestía un smoking negro.

-¡Señoritas, Señoritas! Estábamos muy preocupados.

-Kinoshita-sama, no debiste preocuparte, mi hermana y yo estábamos con unos amigos… ¿no es cierto, Ryoko-chan?

-Hmp…

-Aún así, debieron llamar. Ya estábamos pensando que las pudieron haber secuestrado.

-No es para tanto…

-Claro que sí, joven ama. Su abuelo tenía muchos enemigos y no sería extraño que alguno de ellos quisiera dañarlas.

-Kinoshita-sama, por favor… disponga de la mesa, que Aoyagi-san y Agatsuma-sama se quedarán a tomar el té.

-¿En serio, Ritsuka-kun? ¡¡¡Qué bien!!!

-Nosotros no…

-Encantados.

-Soubi…

-De acuerdo, prepararé todo; ahora, suban a la limosina.

-¡¡¡HAI!!! Ritsuka-kun, tú… ¿te sentarás a mi lado?

-Ahhh…. Claro, Nakayama-san…

Al universitario no le hizo nada de gracia el ver que Ritsuka debía de sentarse junto a la chica, pues quería estar junto a él, lo cual sólo logró que los celos que sentía crecieran, para diversión de Ryoko; la chica movió alegremente su cola, mientras dejaba escapar una risa. Así, se subieron al transporte, que logró llegar a la mansión en unos cinco minutos, al parecer estaba más lejos de lo que aparentaba.

Una vez que descendieron, los chicos comprobaron que el edificio era mucho más grande de cerca, pues las copas de los árboles mostraban sólo dos pisos, cuando en realidad se trataba de tres. La decoración parecía ser de occidente.

-Por favor, pasen. Les diré a los demás que alisten todo.

Las puertas se abrieron y ante ellos aparecieron dos hileras, una a cada lado de la puerta. Éstas se componían de 15 sirvientas en un traje negro con un delantal blanco, todas vestían igual y, al ver a las chicas, se inclinaron para saludarlas, al tiempo que decían:

-Bienvenidas, jóvenes amas.

-Nakayama-san…

-¿Qué ocurre, Ritsuka?

-Pues… No nos dijeron que… bueno…

-¿Que éramos ricas?

-Exacto, Ryoko-san…

-Jamás lo preguntaron y supongo que le restamos importancia –finalizó la chica.

-Pero eso no cambia nada, ¿Ne, Risuka? –miró suplicante Ryani.

-Su-supongo…

Ryoko se alistó para quitarse la mochila, mas pronto dos chicas se acercaron para ayudarle, mientras que otras tomaban la de Ryani y se las llevaron. Ritsuka se sonrojó cuando dos de ellas se acercaron y le quitaron la suya, mientras que otras tres se encargaban del abrigo de Soubi y, a continuación el resto les quitó los zapatos a todos.

-Sígannos, por favor…

Los chicos obedecieron a la mucama que se encontraba frente a ellos. Ésta los condujo a una pequeña salita de estilo occidental, como todo lo que estaba en ese lugar. A continuación hizo una reverencia y se marchó a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Soubi se sentó en un sofá, mientras que Ryani se disculpó y se retiró. Ritsuka permanecía de pie, admirando los muebles, sobre los cuales había varias fotografías. Ryoko tomó asiento a un lado del universitario.

-Es extraña esta decoración.

-Si te refieres al estilo, Agatsuma-san, es por nuestra madre. Ella era europea y cuando se mudó aquí decidió construir este lugar con motivo Renacentista.

-Ya veo…

-Tienes muchos recuerdos, Nakayama-san…

-¿Hump?

-Se refiere a tus fotografías. Él las llama recuerdos y al hecho de tomarlas…

-…hacer recuerdos; lo sé, Agatsuma-san –mencionó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina -. Si me disculpan, debo de ver a Ryani, creo que no se sentía bien.

-Hay algo extraño en ellas, Ritsuka –mencionó Soubi una vez que Ryoko dejó el salón.

-Lo sé… no puedo sentir un lazo o conexión fuerte con ninguna.

-Sin embargo, la hay… he visto tus reacciones ante ellas…

-Hmp…

-¿Qué miras?

-Sus recuerdos…

-Ya veo. Ojalá les dieran el mismo valor que tú. Para ellas son sólo fotografías

-Pero… me parece extraña una de ellas.

-¿Por qué? –el universitario se acercó al neko, quedando detrás de él.

-Observa…

Ritsuka extendió una fotografía, en donde Soubi vio a tres personas. En el centro se encontraba una joven mujer de cabello negro cual ébano que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azul cielo; vestía una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color rosa pálido. De su cuello se colgaba una chica de diez u once años, larga cabellera negra y ojos azul profundo; su sonrisa mostraba una hermosa dentadura blanca; vestía un vestido, rosa también. Algo retirada de ellas, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y corto, hasta los hombros; se mantenía cruzada de brazos, sin sonreír, parecía chocada; vestía una blusa de manga corta negra.

-No entiendo qué le encuentras de raro a esta foto.

-Observa a esta chica… está algo retirada de las demás y… sus ojos…

Soubi se enfocó en lo que le decía el neko, notando que la mirada de la chica era de color azul cielo.

-Ya veo… el color de los ojos de Ryoko-san es distinto.

-No, Soubi, te equivocas… ésta no es Ryoko… es Ryani.

-Me sorprende que lo haya podido notar, jovencito.

Los chicos se voltearon, para toparse con el mismo adulto que había salido a recibir a las mellizas, el cual sostenía una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té, mismas que comenzó a colocar en la mesa, mientras decía:

-Nadie había sido capaz de notar diferencia alguna entre las jóvenes amas… hasta ahora.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Ritsuka-kun tiene razón? ¿Esa chica es Ryani? –preguntó Soubi mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Así es…

-Pero… no lo entiendo… por su carácter juraría que Ryoko jamás sonríe.

-Bueno… ahora ya no. Pero antes ella y su madre solían reír todo el tiempo.

-¿Y Ryani-san? ¿Ella no sonreía?

-Verá, jovencito… eso no lo puedo asegurar. La señorita Ryani vino a vivir con nosotros apenas hace dos meses.

-¿Por qué?

-Ritsuka, haces demasiadas preguntas.

-No se moleste, en vista de que han sido muy amables con ellas, creo que podré tomarme la indiscreción de contarles. Joven Ritsuka, ¿no desea tomar asiento? Será una larga historia.

-Gracias, así estoy bien.

-De acuerdo. Veamos… ¿por dónde empezar?... Creo que iniciaré desde unas generaciones atrás. Yo he servido a esta familia desde que tengo memoria; mi abuelo fue el mayordomo del fundador del clan Nakayama y posteriormente mi padre también sirvió aquí. El joven amo de entonces, es decir, el abuelo de mis actuales amas, se enamoró y casó con una europea, yéndose a vivir a España, de donde era originaria su esposa; poco tiempo después tuvo a una niña, a quien llamó Ryani, en recuerdo a su origen japonés. Cuando la heredera de los Nakayama tuvo edad para casarse, fue mandada a vivir a Japón para que eligiera marido. Dos años después de esto, ella se casaba con un hombre de las afueras de Tokio; él era trabajador, razón por la cual sus padres no se opusieron al matrimonio. Sin embargo, la noche en que ella dio a luz a las dos mellizas, la enfermera que las cuidaba se quedó dormida, tiempo que él aprovechó para meterse a la habitación y, teniendo de aliada a la oscuridad, se llevó a una de las bebés. Fue el llanto de la joven Ryoko lo que nos avisó que algo andaba mal, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de ello ya era muy tarde, en la cuna sólo había un bebé. Hasta ahora desconocemos los motivos por los cuales se marchó llevándose a una sola de sus hijas, ya que pudo llevarse a ambas y no lo hizo; sin embargo, el secuestro está descartado, pues nunca pidió rescate. Aún así, sospechamos que nunca pudo olvidar a su esposa, pues incluso a la bebé le puso su nombre.

-¿Y qué pasó para que Ryani volviese a esta casa?

-Hace aproximadamente dos meses que él murió, en su testamento pedía que su hija volviera a esta casa, además de que le dejaba una carta en donde le explicaba quién era, y otra dirigida a mi antigua ama pidiéndole perdón.

-Supongo que la madre de Nakayama-san se alegró mucho.

-Sí, pero su felicidad no duró mucho. La fotografía que sostiene en las manos es la única en donde salieron retratadas las tres. Poco tiempo después de la llegada de la chica, la madre moría víctima de una enfermedad del corazón.

-¿Se refiere a la misma que padece Ryani-san?

-Al parecer ya lo sabe. Pero así es… ella heredó la misma enfermedad. En todo es idéntica a su madre: el color de su cabello, la sonrisa e incluso el color de ojos.

-Es verdad… en esta fotografía Ryani posee los ojos azul cielo, al igual que su madre, pero… ¿por qué ahora son azul marino?

-Bueno… cuando la joven ama llegó aquí fue muy fría con todos, jamás la veíamos sonreír, siempre estaba mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida. Supongo que fue por el impacto de la muerte de su padre y luego estas riquezas. Según lo que nos comentó, vivía en Okinawa, en una casa sencilla, así que no estaba acostumbrada al lujo. Pero, por más que su madre trató de acercarse a ella, siempre la esquivó. Luego de su muerte, Ryani-sama cambió su manera de comportarse, pareciera ser que se conmovió. A diferencia de ella, Ryoko-sama se volvió cada día más cerrada con nosotros y pronto dejó de sonreír, pareciera ser que cambiaron de personalidad. Sin embargo, Ryani-sama se dejó crecer el cabello y cambió el color de sus ojos con ayuda de pupilentes, tal vez porque su imagen era muy parecida a la de su madre y eso le traía recuerdos. Así, pronto su apariencia fue la misma, siendo identificadas únicamente por su carácter…

-¡Kinoshita-sama!

-Joven Ryoko…

El viejo mayordomo miró a la neko que recién había entrado, acompañada de su hermana. Ryoko lo miraba con odio y tristeza, Ryani sólo estaba impasible.

-¡¿Quién le dio permiso de contar sobre la vida ajena?!

-L-Lo siento… no creí que…

-Creer… creer… ¡no me importa lo que haya creído! Ahora, retírese, no lo quiero ver el resto del día…

-Comprendo… con permiso.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Fuiste muy dura con él! Él sólo piensa en nuestro bienestar.

-¡No me importa! ¡No tenía derecho a hablar sobre nuestra madre! ¡No lo tenía!

-Onee-chan…

La neko salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Ryani la miró sin atreverse a seguirla. La chica se mantuvo de pie en el centro de la sala. Agachó la mirada, ocultando su dolor bajo su cabello. Ritsuka aún mantenía la fotografía en la mano, así que se apresuró a devolvérsela, ella la aceptó sin decir nada.

-Nakayama-san, creo que lo más conveniente es que Ritsuka y yo nos retiremos. Mañana vendremos a verlas, si te parece…

-Hai…

-Sayonara, Nakayama-san.

-Sayonara, Agatsuma-san.

-Matta ne, Ryani-san.

-Matta ne, Ritsuka...

Los chicos abandonaron la casa, Kinoshita fue a despedirlos hasta la entrada, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Una vez afuera, Soubi y Ritsuka caminaron sin decir nada. La calle estaba solitaria, sin nada de gente, algo muy extraño a juzgar por la hora. El neko mantenía las orejas y cola agachadas, parecía triste.

-Soubi… al parecer ellas también perdieron a alguien muy preciado…

-Lo sé, Ritsuka…

-Y ahora… yo te perderé a ti…

El universitario se detuvo, razón por la cual Ritsuka se extrañó y se giró para verlo.

-Escucha, Ritsuka… tú jamás me perderás…

Soubi lo rodeó de la cintura, ocasionando que un sonrojo apareciera en el chico. Colocó su mano derecha en la barbilla del neko, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-…jamás lo harás porque ahora yo soy tu familia.

Sin que Ritsuka pudiese alegar nada, sintió cómo Soubi lo volvía a besar.


	7. CONFUSED

**CONFUSED**

Seimei… Siempre sabía qué hacer, aún cuando la situación se tornara difícil, él tenía un plan o solución y siempre era la correcta. A pesar de los golpes de mamá, él hallaba la respuesta que buscábamos, siempre fue así. Nunca se turbó ante un problema, jamás se sintió confundido.

**CONFUSED (CONFUNDIDO)**

* * *

Sin que Ritsuka pudiese alegar nada, sintió cómo Soubi lo volvía a besar.

El Universitario aprisionó los labios del neko, quien se dejó llevar por el hecho, cerrando los ojos. El chico no se conformaría con simplemente eso y con sus brazos rodeó la cintura del niño, aprisionándolo. Lentamente presionó sus labios para permitir el paso de su lengua dentro de la boca contraria y recorriendo dicha cavidad, sintiendo cómo temblaba ante este hecho. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo besándole y aún él se sonrojaba por el simple tacto, le encantaba verle así: indefenso entre sus brazos.

Lentamente se separaron y esperó hasta que su respiración se normalizara para continuar su camino y dejarlo en su casa, aunque quisiera hacerlo suyo esa misma noche, mas todavía era muy pequeño para ese acto de amor.

-¡Ritsuka-kun!

El grito de Yuiko le vino a sacar de sus pensamientos. La chica le sonrió y tomó de la mano, alegando que se hacía tarde para la escuela. Ella corrió y le arrastró consigo, causando un leve desequilibrio en el chico. Las clases ya estaban empezando cuando entraron en su salón de clases, ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Para asombro del neko, sobre su pupitre encontró un sobre blanco, mas no quiso abrirlo allí, ya leería el contenido en el receso. Instintivamente miró hacia los lados y no halló a las mellizas en sus lugares, quizás la plática del día anterior les había incomodado y decidieron no presentarse. Hitomi-sensei estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver las siluetas de las Nakayama, quienes pidieron permiso para entrar.

Algo apenadas, tomaron asiento, Ryani llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de color azul celeste, mientras que Ryoko usaba unos pantalones y camisa negra. La menor de las mellizas se sentó molesta y abrió una libreta al azar, empezando a escribir y dibujar en sus páginas, sin prestarle atención a la explicación de la maestra. Por su parte, Ryani sonrió y comenzó a tomar apuntes de acuerdo a lo más importante.

A la mitad de la clase, Hitomi-sensei avisó que se pondrían de acuerdo para realizar la obra de teatro. Los chicos asintieron, esperando perder el resto del día. La tiza en el pizarrón comenzó a escribir el título de la obra: "Romeo y Julieta". Ritsuka bufó, parecía ser que no podían elegir una más melosa. Inmediatamente las chicas comenzaron a pelearse por el papel protagónico.

-¡Yo quiero ser Julieta!

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo debo de ser Julieta! ¡Mi cabello es más hermoso que el tuyo!

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo sé actuar y el papel es perfecto para mí!

Prontamente comenzaron un gran escándalo; Yuiko miraba todo sin decir nada, finalmente, una de ellas contempló a la pelirrosa y, sin contener una mirada de malicia, codeó a la que estaba a su lado y susurró algo.

-¡Yo propongo a Yuiko! –gritó con perversidad.

-¡Yo la secundo! –rió la otra.

-¿Ehhh? –Yuiko se sonrojó por el comentario.

Las demás comprendieron que era una buena oportunidad para hacer quedar en ridículo a la chica, quien no controlaba su pánico escénico. La pelirrosa comenzó a temblar ante la sola idea de pararse frente a toda la escuela y representar la escena final de la obra, aquella del beso entre Julieta y Romeo. Yayoi se sonrojó al imaginarse a la chica vestida como una doncella e inmediatamente dijo:

-¡Yuiko es perfecta para el papel!

-¿Ehhh?

-¡Claro, Yuiko-chan! ¡Serás una espléndida Julieta! Y… en vista de que nadie desea el papel… ¡Yo seré tu Romeo!

La chica comenzó a llorar al imaginarse el hecho de tener que besar al chico, quien se deprimió por la reacción. Ritsuka no prestaba atención alguna, no le importaba quién actuara, así que comenzó a escribir "Soubi" en su libreta. Ryoko le miró un momento y sonrió divertida.

-Bien… entonces, ¿a quién eligen para Romeo? –preguntó Hitomi sensei.

-¡Yo propongo a Ritsuka! –gritó la Nakayama.

El neko rompió la punta de su lápiz al escuchar tal propuesta, las chicas se miraron entre sí, mas al recordar que a Yuiko le gustaba el chico, decidieron utilizar eso a su favor. Ryani miró todo sin decir nada, simplemente le sonrió a Yuiko y le dio a entender que todo estaría bien.

-¡Yo secundo la propuesta! –contestó una chica.

-¡Yo también!

-¡Ritsuka se verá tan kawaii como Romeo!

-¡Y en la escena final hay un beso!

-¡Qué envidia!

-¡Pero Yuiko seguro quiere besarle!

Los comentarios de las nekos dejaron estática a Yuiko, quien se sonrojó por el hecho, agachando la mirada, Yayoi miró con odio a Ritsuka, quien se incomodó, iba a negarse cuando vio las lágrimas surgir de su amiga.

-Deberían apenarse por querer lastimar a Yuiko, odio a las personas que se divierten con el sufrir ajeno ¡Esas personas deberían morir! –respondió sumamente molesto.

Los demás le miraron con miedo, incluyendo a Ryani, sólo Ryoko sonrió ante el comentario. Yuiko detuvo su llanto al escuchar cómo le había defendido. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

-R… Rit-Ritsuka-kun… no deberías hablar así a tus compañeros –balbuceó la maestra.

-Lo siento, sensei, pero me molesta ver que desean dañar a Yuiko y no puedo reprimir lo que siento.

-De acuerdo… pero mide tus palabras, bien ¿alguien más para el papel de Romeo?

-Yo seré Romeo –respondió Ritsuka.

Todos le miraron, pues no creían que aceptara, pero a él no le gustaba ver a la pelirrosa llorar. Ya muchas veces le había apoyado cuando se burlaban de ella o la hacían sentir mal y esta no fue la excepción; ella le miró agradecida y él sonrió sinceramente, aunque no comprendió el porqué de su reacción.

-Bien, y… ¿quién se encargará del audio? –preguntó la profesora.

-¡Yo lo haré! –se ofreció un chico.

-Muy bien, pero aún necesitamos de un vocalista que quiera interpretar el tema principal de la obra.

-Propongo a Nakayama Ryoko –respondió Ritsuka, queriéndole devolver al favor a la melliza.

-¡¿Qué?! –fue su respuesta.

-Onee-chan, no veo inconveniente, cantas muy bien… -sonrió Ryani.

-En dado el caso, te propongo como segunda voz –sonrió malvadamente.

-Pe… Pero…

-Tú no cantas tan mal…

Así, se quedaron establecidos los papeles, aunque Ryoko estaba enfadada con la decisión tomada sin consultarle. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, cuando empezó el receso, salieron a comer, Yuiko se acercó a Ritsuka, quien caminaba por el pasillo, pensando en la escena final de la obra y los labios de Soubi.

-¡Ritsuka-kun! –gritó entusiasmada.

-Hump –el chico volteó para verla.

-Etto… ¡Arigato! –gritó agachándose- Yuiko lamenta… quiero decir… lamento que hayas tenido que aceptar a la fuerza. Aunque también te agradezco, tú… eres el chico a quien le tengo más… confianza.

La chica balbuceó las últimas palabras, visiblemente sonrojada ante su amor platónico. Ritsuka le miró y sonrió falsamente, queriendo darle seguridad con ello. Yuiko se acercó más a él y, sin que lo pudiera evitar, besó su mejilla, para después sonrojarse e irse corriendo. El neko se quedó unos minutos todavía parado estático, sin comprender muy bien qué había ocurrido. Instintivamente dirigió su mano a la mejilla besada y se sonrojó. Soubi le había dado su primer beso en la boca, pero Yuiko era la primera chica que le besaba.

Puesto que no quería ir a comer a la cafetería, se dirigió a la azotea; comenzó a subir las escaleras, llevando consigo su obento. Al llegar a los últimos escalones, vio cómo la puerta arriba de él se abría de golpe y por ella salía corriendo una chica, llorando amargamente mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas. Debido a que corría muy rápido, no pudo ver su rostro, mas por su cabello descubrió que debía ser una de las Nakayama. Todavía le miró hasta que se perdió de vista y sólo entonces terminó de subir. Ya en la azotea, se sentó tranquilamente en una banca que había, abriendo su almuerzo y comenzando a comer.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, por lo que supo que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Cuando lo abrió, descubrió que el remitente era Soubi. Lo leyó detenidamente.

"_Ritsuka, me gustas._

_No me canso de decírtelo._

_Aunque no sea tu Combatiente, tú eres mío._

_~Chuuuuuuuu_

_P.D.: Come pasta, ayuda a los besos con lengua, así no te la morderé de nuevo (al menos no tan fuerte)" _

El mensaje del Universitario lo hizo sonrojarse y, en voz alta le llamó "Baka", cerrando el celular. Pensó en el ya adulto y no pudo evitar mirar su obento.

-Creo que… mañana traeré pasta –murmuró.

Continuó su almuerzo y sólo entonces su rostro se puso aún más encendido. Los palillos se quedaron en su boca. Cerró los ojos y pensó una y otra vez en los labios de Soubi, aprisionando los suyos.

-¡¡¡BAKA!!! –gritó.

Entonces recordó el sobre que encontrara en la mañana en su pupitre y revisó el contenido de su bolsillo, hallando lo que buscaba. Rompió el papel y adentro halló una pequeña llave dorada, con la letra "B" de un lado y la "L" del otro.

-¿"B" y "L"? –repitió en voz alta.

Dejó el sobre junto a él y una ráfaga de viento se lo llevó unos cuantos metros, el neko corrió a alcanzarle y lo tomó entre sus manos. Levantó el sobre, respirando aliviado, al colocarlo de frente al sol, unas letras se marcaron en el papel. Ritsuka trató de distinguirlas, ya que estaban escritas débilmente con leche o algún otro líquido. Forzó sus ojos a reconocer el contenido del mensaje.

-¿"15 11 9 14 1 23 1-XXI XII-2100"? –repitió.

A la salida de la escuela, Soubi estaba en su lugar de siempre, esperándole pacientemente, cuando llegó a su lado, le vio platicar con Yuiko, quien sonrió y se despidió de los chicos, con una sonrisa en los labios. El neko le miró confundido, observó cómo sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo y trataba de prenderlo.

-¡Soubi! ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó molesto quitándoselo.

-Un cigarro, ¿no los conoces? –respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Baka! ¡Me refiero a que: ¿Qué haces con él?! ¡Te prohibí que fumaras de nuevo!, ¿lo recuerdas? –gritó mientras tiraba el objeto al piso y lo aplastaba con su zapato.

-De acuerdo, lo olvidé, perdón. Me ordenaste no fumar y casi te desobedezco –mencionó suavemente mientras se acercaba hasta llegar a su oreja-. Castígame si lo deseas. Maltrata mi cuerpo.

El neko retrocedió sonrojado ante la propuesta del universitario, quien le sostuvo la mirada fijamente, pero no pudo más y bajó los ojos, admirando el piso. Soubi vio encantado su reacción. Finalmente, él se animó a hablar.

-Yuiko me dijo… que tienes el papel protagonista en "Romeo y Julieta".

-Hai… -tartamudeó sonrojado.

-¿Quieres que practiquemos la escena del beso? –preguntó seductoramente.

Ritsuka le miró con miedo en los ojos y no supo qué decirle, cada palabra del Combatiente le hacía apenarse y justo cuando creía no poder sonrojarse más, él lo hacía posible. Instintivamente metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, de donde sacó el sobre ya abierto.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó curioso Soubi- Acaso… ¿es una declaración de amor?

-¡No!

-Perdona, me he emocionado… -sonrió divertido.

El chico comenzó a leer el papel que había dentro y vio con curiosidad la llave, que daba hermosos reflejos dorados con los rayos del sol tocándola. Sin mostrar asombro, metió las cosas dentro del sobre y se lo regresó al de primaria, quien lo guardó donde antes. Miró al Universitario, quien sacó su celular y le tomó una foto.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –preguntó algo molesto.

-Tomo un último recuerdo tuyo –respondió.

**o0o**

Se encontraba en la cama de su cuarto, admirando el blanco del techo, esperando la llegada del chico. Finalmente escuchó pasos afuera y abrió la ventana, él entró lentamente en la habitación, dejando ver sus cabellos de color azabache. Ella se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto y le puso seguro, para evitar las visitas molestas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le miró, él se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

-Tardaste en venir… -comentó con tristeza.

-Así que… ¿me extrañaste? –preguntó mirando sus orejas.

-N… No es eso –comentó mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Entonces… no te sonrojes –susurró acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Ella se paró, tratando de esquivarle. Miró divertido la reacción de la chica, quien se paró junto a la ventana y admiró el paisaje frente a sus ojos. Se acercó despacio hasta quedar detrás de ella y le revolvió los cabellos, causando cierto disgusto.

-Ya no soy una pequeña –dijo molesta.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar recordar a la niñita que una mañana hallé llorando en el parque –respondió burlonamente.

-Y yo… no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste por mí –dijo volteándose para verle de frente-. Por ello, hoy le dejé el sobre en su pupitre.

-¿Alguien te vio?

-Nadie –afirmó segura.

-Perfecto.

-¿Seguro de esto? Sé que él se confundirá y, ¿podrá descifrar el mensaje a tiempo?

-Estoy seguro que así será.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en él?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda cumplir con tu parte del trato.

-Lo haré mientras cumplas con la tuya.

-No dudes de ello.

Ella le miró fijamente y él sonrió. El juego apenas iniciaba.


	8. SURPRISED

**SURPRISED**

Seimei… Cuando los demás me dijeron que Seimei era… un monstruo, jamás les creí. Incluso ahora, aunque me lo dijera Soubi todos los días, me resistiría a darle la razón. A pesar de que quiera tanto a Soubi, Seimei es… Seimei es Seimei. Es mi hermano, no puedo dudar de él. Jamás hizo nada para dañarme, ¿por qué desconfiar de él?

**SURPRISED (SORPRENDIDO)**

* * *

Su cabello negro caía en desorden sobre su frente, siendo iluminado por la luz del monitor prendido. Tecleó durante unos minutos hasta terminar la tarea dejada por la maestra. Se inclinó en el respaldo de la silla, estirándose un poco.

Ritsuka se paró para estirar las piernas y tomó una manzana de su escritorio, jugó con ella entre sus dedos y finalmente la mordió. Toda la tarde estuvo pensando en las palabras de Soubi y el contenido del sobre, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién pudo haberlo mandado?

Caminó indeciso de nuevo, describiendo un círculo, instintivamente volteó a ver sus recuerdos. En algunos aparecía con sus compañeros, aunque eran muy pocos. La mayoría eran de Soubi, puesto que el universitario era el centro de todo lo que hacía o pensaba y ahora… ahora tenían que separarse. Molesto, arrojó lo que quedaba de la fruta a la cesta de basura que tenía en su habitación.

Lentamente llegó hasta el borde de su cama y se acostó boca abajo sin desvestirse. Sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse y poco a poco el sueño lo invadió.

Cuando despertó, la luz de su cuarto estaba apagada, al igual que la computadora; sobre el escritorio se encontraba el trabajo ya impreso. Notó que la ventana estaba abierta, pues el aire penetraba, moviendo suavemente las cortinas. Así que… Soubi había estado allí; a pesar de todo, él SIEMPRE estaba allí para él.

No tuvo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de cambiarse. Sus orejas decayeron por la tristeza y se colocó en posición fetal, abrazando su almohada.

-Soubi… no es justo… ellas no deberían de… no debieron de aparecer… -murmuró antes de volver a dormirse.

-Sí… no lo es… -respondió suavemente el universitario, afuera del balcón.

**o0o**

-¿Crees que le quede?

-Eso espero…

-Nos tomó mucho trabajo hacer el vestuario…

-Pero valdrá la pena.

Las chicas conversaban alegremente en el salón, esperando que Ritsuka regresara con el traje de Romeo ya puesto, pues la obra sería dentro de poco. Sin embargo, a pensar de haberse esforzado en hacerlo, para el de Yuiko no habían puesto la más mínima atención, creando uno realmente espantoso. Cuando se lo entregaron, la pelirrosa accedió a medírselo, a pesar de que le apretaba en la cintura y las mangas eran enormes.

-Yuiko, ¿cómo te sienta el traje? –preguntó con burla una compañera.

-Este…

-No puedes quejarte, trabajamos mucho en él, nos pinchamos los dedos y estuvimos hasta la madrugada apuradas… ¿o crees que no nos esforzamos? –dijo otra, para hacerla sentir mal.

-No… así… así está bien… -murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

-¡¿Sólo bien?! ¡Pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo en él! –gritó molesta la primera.

-Quiero decir… está perfecto… -corrigió apenada.

-Déjala, no vale la pena… -continuó la otra.

-¡Pero…!

La chica iba a seguir alegando cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Ritsuka sonrojado. A pesar de que tenía un atuendo de acuerdo a la época, le resultaba incómodo el estarlo usando. El conjunto de pantalón y camisa era azul, con unas botas negras. En el nekomimi lucía muy bien.

-Ritsuka ¡te ves increíble!

-Así es… ¡serás un estupendo Romeo!

-¡Sabía que el azul definitivamente iría con tu personalidad!

Yuiko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo entrar así vestido, mientras que Yayoi se moría de los celos. Las gemelas Nakayama le miraron unos segundos, Ryoko se tapó la boca con la palma derecha, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, mientras que Ryani se embelesó, admirándole.

-Ri… Ritsuka… te ves… te ves muy bien… -dijo apenada la pelirrosa.

-Gracias –respondió, aún sonrojado.

-No está mal, Ritsuka… -sonrió divertida Ryoko- ¿Ya han practicado la escena final?

-Este… -murmuró Yuiko ruborizada, bajando la mirada.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿cuándo te oiré cantar, Nakayama-san? –contraatacó.

-Todo a su tiempo –fue su respuesta.

La chica salió del salón, ya que en ese momento no tenían clase, ajustando sólo los detalles de la obra. Ryani sacó su celular y tomó una foto al neko mientras estaba distraído, causando que se molestara ligeramente. Finalmente, las clases terminaron, ya que todo había sido planeado en la última hora. Los chicos recogían sus cosas para irse, cuando Ryani notó que después de salir su hermana no había regresado y su mochila no estaba.

-De nuevo lo hizo… -murmuró.

-Ryani, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Yuiko.

-Mi hermana de nuevo se marchó sin mí. Esto era muy común en nuestra antigua escuela, pero no pensé que lo volvería a hacer aquí –explicó.

-¿Piensas irte sola?

-Sí… -contestó.

-De acuerdo. Matta ashita, Ryani.

-Matta ashita, Yuiko.

Mientras la azabache recogía las cosas en su mochila, no pudo evitar notar que Ritsuka miraba con tristeza por la ventana. Lentamente se colocó la mochila al hombro y acercó a él. El nekomimi notó su presencia cuando un dolor inundó su pecho.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó sin mirarla.

-Es… es sólo que… hoy te ves extrañamente triste –contestó apenada.

-Tengo motivos –fue su contestación, colocándose su mochila.

-Ritsuka-kun… ¿por qué te… comportas como Ryoko-chan? –interrogó antes de que se marchara.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió, dando media vuelta.

-Es sólo que… ustedes dos se parecen tanto… -susurró, colocándose un dedo en los labios.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Breathless, Sleepless y los Zero tenían una conexión y que sus reacciones eran parecidas, ¿en verdad Ryoko era su Combatiente? Miró al piso con tristeza y comenzó a caminar. De pronto se detuvo en la puerta al recordar que tenía que averiguar más de Ryoko y pasar tiempo con Ryani, así que, costándole trabajo, dijo:

-Ryani… quieres… ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?

-¿Ehhh? –se sorprendió.

-Quiero decir… podemos hacer la tarea juntos… y si gustas… comer algo… -aclaró ruborizado.

-¡Claro, Aoyagi-kun! –dijo alegremente.

Los dos salieron juntos en dirección a casa del neko. Él sabía que Soubi no podía ir a verlo ese día por motivos de la Universidad, así que en realidad no tenía mucho qué hacer; además no tenía cita con la psicóloga, por lo que era una buena opción para pasar la tarde. Utilizó su llave para abrir y entraron, dejando sus zapatos. Ambos subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto del chico.

-Toma asiento –pidió.

-¡Sí! ¡Aoyagi-kun, tu casa es muy bonita! –exclamó alegremente, sentándose en la cama.

-Hmp… -contestó, sentándose al revés en la silla, recargando su rostro en el respaldo- ¿Gustas un poco de té?

-¡Claro!

Ritsuka se dirigió a la cocina, en donde halló los trastes tirados y vasos de vidrio quebrados. Al parecer su mamá había tenido otro ataque. Suspiró cansado y comenzó a recoger. Al intentar tomar los cristales se cortó un dedo. Notó cómo la sangre comenzaba a brotar y como acto reflejo se lo llevó a la boca; fue entonces cuando recordó que algo idéntico le había pasado en casa de Soubi.

-¿Ritsuka-kun, estás bien? –preguntó Ryani desde el marco de la puerta.

-Hmp…

-¡Estás sangrando! –exclamó.

La chica se arrodilló a su lado y sacó una bandita de su mochila, colocándola en el dedo herido. Ritsuka se asombró de esta acción, sonrojándose levemente.

-Normalmente Ryoko suele regresar a casa con raspones o rasguños, así que siempre cargo con ellas –explicó.

El neko ató cabos. Si Ryoko regresaba herida, ¿se debía a batallas de hechizos? Sabía que un Combatiente podía pelear sin su Sacrificio, entrando en modo Automático, ¿ella lo hacía para protegerlo?

-Eso… ¿ocurre muy seguido? –preguntó.

-Varias veces por semana –expresó-, pero no te preocupes ¡sana muy rápido!

-Hmp…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger? –interrogó, poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario –dijo seriamente.

-¡No hay problema!

La de primaria comenzó a hacer lo dicho, Ritsuka le imitó y pronto el té estuvo listo. Los dos subieron hasta el cuarto del chico, en donde prendieron la computadora para hacer la tarea. En realidad era un trabajo que Hitomi-sensei les acababa de encargar hace unas horas, después de entregar el que Soubi había terminado por él.

Ryani se sentó frente al monitor y comenzó a capturar la información que poseía. Ritsuka se paró justo detrás de ella, teniendo una perfecta visión de todo lo que escribía. Mientras lo hacía, él no pudo evitar centrar su atención en su cuello descubierto, con su cabello cayendo de lado. Era tan distinta a su hermana y sin embargo, algo le atraía de ambas. Entendía la relación que TENÍA que sentir con su Combatiente, pero… ¿y lo que sentía por la que NO lo era? ¿Quién era su pareja?

-Ritsuka… Ritsuka… -le llamó suavemente, haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí? –respondió distraído.

-Te preguntaba si te encuentras bien… sino, lo entiendo y puedo regresar a casa…

-No, no te preocupes –contestó, tomando el mouse del computador, rozando su mano.

La chica se sonrojó y paró de inmediato. El chico también se ruborizó y tomó el asiento, continuando con el trabajo. Mientras tanto, la azabache comenzó a recorrer con la vista el cuarto y sus pupilas se clavaron en las fotografías de su compañero.

-Ritsuka-kun, tienes muchas fotos de Agatsuma-san… -dijo, señalándolas con el dedo.

-Supongo… -murmuró apenado.

-¿Me permites quedarme con alguna? –pidió gentilmente.

El aludido se iba a oponer de inmediato, ya que eran SUS recuerdos y los necesitaba para no olvidar, como le había ocurrido antes; pero al verla juntar sus manos a modo de súplica, con una dulce sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, no se pudo negar.

-De… de acuerdo… elije la que gustes… -accedió, volviendo a la tarea.

-¡Arigatou!

Emocionada, comenzó a seleccionar su regalo, encontrando una imagen en donde aparecían Ritsuka y Soubi en el parque, abrazando el universitario al niño por el hombro. Parecía segura de su decisión, así que la tomó y enseñó.

-Aoyagi-kun… ¿puedo quedarme con esta? Me gustó porque aparecen los dos y así podré tener un recuerdo de ambos… -pidió, tapándose la mitad de la cara con ella.

-Claro –sonrió, al ver que de esa fotografía había otra idéntica.

-¡Doumo arigatou!

La neko de inmediato se dirigió a su mochila, en donde iba a guardarla, cuando de improviso se detuvo al fijarse en la fotografía que Ritsuka tenía en el buró junto a su cama. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar allí y tomó el portarretrato que la contenía. Su mirada escudriñó cada mínimo detalle, para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una equivocación. Miró a su compañero, que seguía escribiendo en el monitor; sin voltear a verla, explicó:

-Él es mi hermano…

-¿Ehhh? ¿Tu hermano? –repitió sorprendida.

-Aoyagi Seimei…

-No sabía que Seimei y tú eran hermanos… -contestó, contemplando los ojos que habían sido retratados.

-¿Conociste a Seimei? –preguntó, volteando a mirarla.

-Seimei… sí… lo conozco… -murmuró.

-Tú y él… ¿eran amigos? –inquirió, como hace tiempo lo hizo con Soubi.

-Mas o menos…

-¿Quieres… quieres hacer recuerdos? –pidió suavemente, sonrojado.

-¿Mande? –contestó, saliendo del trance en que estaba por ver la fotografía.

-Todo aquél que conoció a Seimei… vale la pena tener recuerdos de él… o ella…

-¡Sí! –dijo emocionada- Podemos decirle a Seimei que haga recuerdos con nosotros.

-Seimei murió…

Las dos palabras, dichas tan tristemente por el chico sorprendieron a la Nakayama, quien dejó caer el retrato de sus dedos. Unas lágrimas se asomaron de su rostro al escuchar lo dicho. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de callar sus sollozos. Negó con la cabeza dos o tres veces y gritó:

-¡No! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Aoyagi-san… dime que es una broma!

-Eso quisiera… Seimei… fue asesinado… -susurró, desviando la mirada, con las orejas gachas.

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-Hace unos años…

-Eso es imposible… -dijo un poco más tranquila, mirándole- No puede ser cierto.

-Lo siento, Ryani… es la verdad… fue asesinado por Las Siete Lunas.

-Ritsuka… ¿por qué quieres dañarme con esta noticia? Seimei no puede estar muerto. No pudieron matarlo hace años, porque…

Antes de acabar su frase se dirigió a su mochila, de donde sacó su libro de texto. Buscó entre sus páginas, localizando una fotografía que enseñó a Ritsuka. El neko se sorprendió al recibirla, abriendo los ojos y la boca, mudo por la impresión.

-…porque hace unos meses, cuando aún vivía en Okinawa, él se tomó esta fotografía conmigo –terminó de explicar.

Mil dudas asaltaron al nekomimi, ¿cómo podía ser cierto? ¿Cómo podía Seimei estar vivo? ¿Por qué fingir su muerte? ¿Acaso no había llorado tanto al creerlo muerto? ¿No veía que lo necesitaba? Pero la imagen entre sus dedos corroboraba la versión de la Nakayama, podía contemplar que ambos estaban retratados en lo que parecía ser un parque de Okinawa. Ella tenía el cabello corto y ojos azul celeste, con una blusa negra, en donde se advertía una mariposa blanca. Él, de brazos cruzados, usaba una camisa morada.

-¡¿Dónde?! –pidió, tomándola fuertemente de los hombros-¡¿Dónde está Seimei?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

-No… no lo sé... -admitió algo intimidada con su reacción- Ritsuka… me… me lastimas…

El neko la soltó de inmediato. Se había dejado llevar por la ira, por la impotencia de no saber dónde estaba su hermano, pero… en verdad estaba dolido al no haberse enterado de ello, ¿cómo Seimei podía… cómo podía actuar así? Instantáneamente recordó las palabras de los Zero: _Seimei era un monstruo_.

¡No! Era imposible… Seimei no podía ser como se lo habían descrito los demás, no podía ser así. Él era la persona en que más confiaba, aquél que siempre estuvo allí para salvarlo de su madre, para defenderlo, ¿cómo podía ocurrírsele algo así luego de conocerlo tan bien?... o al menos… de creer conocerlo.

-Pero… -continuó Ryani- Los últimos días que pasé con Seimei en Okinawa, él se mostró muy distante y preocupado.

-Ryani… ¿cómo conociste a mi hermano? –preguntó con la mirada baja.

-Fue en Okinawa, pero… es una larga historia…

-Por favor… relátala…

-Creo que te aburriría…

-No… jamás podría ser así… Seimei fue una persona muy valiosa para mí…

-Ritsuka…

-Pero… ¿por qué no dijo que estaba vivo? –continuó, a punto de llorar- ¿Por qué no se comunicó conmigo?

-Supongo… que sus razones tendrá… a veces, yo tampoco entendía porqué hacía las cosas, pero… ¡en verdad puedes confiar en él!

-¿Lo dices en serio? –inquirió dudoso.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó alegre.

-Todas… todas las personas que lo conocieron y… me han hablado de él… dicen… dicen que él era un monstruo…

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! –lo interrumpió enérgica- ¡Seimei era y es una persona muy buena, bondadosa, amable y gentil! ¡Cualquiera que diga lo contrario miente!

-Ryani…

-¡En serio, Ritsuka! Yo más que nada puedo asegurarlo. Cuando papá murió, Seimei se quedó a mi lado durante los funerales y me brindó su apoyo –continuó con voz débil- Me gustaría mucho que me creyeras…

-¡Te creo! –afirmó seguro- A pesar de todo lo que me han dicho… ¡jamás lo he creído!

Ryani sonrió segura y sacó su celular, conectándolo a la computadora. El chico se asombró por esta acción, sobretodo al verla abrir una carpeta en donde había decenas de fotografías de su hermano.

-Ritsuka… estas son fotos de Okinawa. Con gusto te las pasaré.

-Arigatou… -respondió.

Mientras platicaban sobre ello, una silueta se encontraba recargaba afuera del balcón, escuchando. Sonrió levemente, con malicia, y marchó de allí con rapidez al advertir el acercamiento de Soubi, pues su energía era fuerte.

El universitario también sintió la otra presencia, sin poder ver a nadie. Trepó hasta la ventana del neko para sorprenderlo con su repentina visita. De pronto, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al observar a través de la cortina.

De no ser porque estaba allí, no le creería a nadie lo acontecido dentro del cuarto, de hecho él mismo se negaba a aceptarlo. Lo visto en esa ocasión entre Ritsuka y Yuiko era una cosa, pero ahora… ¡¡¡CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE RYANI ESTUVIERA ACOSTADA EN LA CAMA, CON RITSUKA ENCIMA DE ELLA!!!

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Por favor, dejen comentarios, que me hacen en verdad muy feliz, asimismo, ¡agradezco los dejados! _**Matta ne!**_


	9. LOCATED

**LOCATED**

Seimei… Recuerdo que Seimei poseía una hermosa sonrisa. Aún cuando estuviera triste podías encontrarla en su boca. Pero, por alguna razón, su mirada era distante. No sabías qué era lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, el estar con Seimei… te hacía sentir… seguro… con el simple hecho de que Seimei estuviera conmigo, todo estaba bien, no me sentí perdido.

**LOCATED (LOCALIZADO****)**

* * *

Ritsuka caminaba molesto por la calle, con la mirada fija al frente. Ni una sola vez volteó a ver al Universitario, quien le seguía sumisamente. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, dio la vuelta en una esquina, entrando pronto a una tienda, donde compró un refresco. A pesar de que Soubi quiso entrar con él, le detuvo en la puerta, impidiéndole hacerlo. El neko salió de allí, avanzando lentamente mientras miraba al piso. Finalmente se decidió y fue hasta el parque, sentándose en una banca libre.

-Perdón… ya dije que lo siento –volvió a decir Soubi, sentándose a su lado.

El azabache volteó a verle, comenzando a tomar de su bebida. Por la mirada de él sabía que en verdad se había molestado, así que mejor se paró. Le observó desde arriba, notando que ahora jugaba con la lata, admirándola. Entendió que, a pesar de haberse enojado, en realidad estaba decepcionado, dolido.

-Soubi… creí que… confiabas en mí… –musitó con voz apenas audible, agachando las orejas y cola.

-Confío en ti… es en el resto en quien no lo hago. Temería que dejaras de ser mío –dijo suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

-¡No te pertenezco! –gritó molesto al ver su sentido de posesión.

-Soy tu Luchador, tú eres mi amo –musitó sensualmente, besando su cabello.

-Soubi… no quiero que vayas a la obra… es una orden… –murmuró, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Está bien, obedeceré –sonrió de medio lado.

-Tampoco quiero que te aparezcas por mi escuela ese día; no pongas ningún pretexto. Es una orden –explicó, sabiendo que él se las ingeniaría para ir sin desobedecerle.

-Comprendo que quieras lastimarme… –comentó, sentándose a su lado.

-No… eres tú el que me lastima… –musitó para sí.

Sin poderse contener, el neko se arrojó a sus brazos, con fuerza. Le necesitaba, necesitaba saber que él estaba allí, que le quería, que le apoyaría, que le protegería. Pero ahora debían de separarse; no lo deseaba, no lo quería, aunque así debería de ser. Él correspondió al acto, sabiendo que era lo que el chico esperaba, rodeó su espalda, tratando de calmarle con ello.

No muy lejos de allí una pareja observaba la escena. Tenían tiempo siguiéndoles, espiándoles sin revelar su presencia, por su cautela habían sido escogidos para esta labor, porque los demás equipos habían fallado. Las dos siluetas que les observaban eran muy diferentes, no se rendirían: ellos cumplirían con la orden dada. Una de ellas era alta, mientras que la otra era baja. Cruzaron una sonrisa, sabiendo que era el momento perfecto para atacar. El Luchador extendió el campo, revelando su presencia a Soubi.

-Hay otro Combatiente –le dijo al oído.

-Lo sé –fue su respuesta, separándose.

El cielo se oscureció. Lo único que quedaba del sitio donde se hallasen hace unos instantes era su asiento, parándose de inmediato. Soubi atrajo hasta su cuerpo el del neko, mientras que él le abrazaba de la cintura. Un aire gélido sopló, elevando algunas hojas del suelo, impidiendo distinguir bien los contornos de quienes se hallaban frente a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Ritsuka, tratando de verles.

-Una sola alma, dos cuerpos. La entrega completa en Batalla; sellados por el mismo nombre... _Wanted_ –escucharon decir al unísono.

De pronto, una luz blanca les iluminó, dejando al descubierto a una chica pequeña, con orejas y cola de gato blanco. A su lado, un chico de la edad de Sobi le tomaba de la mano, también él ya era adulto. Ella tenía el cabello lacio, largo y de un verde claro, sus ojos eran como dos jades profundos. Él, por su parte, era pelirrojo, con ojos azul celeste. Ambos usaban unos abrigos grises; sus miradas eran gélidas.

-_Beloved_, apártate, ésta no es tu pelea. Sólo queremos a _Loveless _–explicaron al unísono.

-Ahora yo soy el Combatiente de Ritsuka –musitó tranquilamente, asiendo más fuerte al niño-. Y si ustedes desean pelear contra él, yo lo protegeré.

-¿Oyes lo estúpido de tus palabras? –preguntó el pelirrojo- Aunque desees protegerle, sabes que no es tu Sacrificio. No puedes servirles a dos amos.

-Mi amo ahora es Ritsuka –continuó.

-¿Y si Seimei volviese? –cuestionó de nuevo, sorprendiendo al neko- Si Seimei volviese… ¿qué harías? ¿Simplemente le olvidarías? Recuerda el nombre en tu cuello, ése es tu amo.

-¡Qué saben de Seimei! ¡Díganlo! –pidió el de primario, soltándose de Soubi- ¡Seimei está vivo! ¿verdad? ¡Yo sé que lo está!

-Si estás tan seguro… ¿por qué continúas con su Combatiente? –inquirió la chica.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró confundido.

-Cuando Sacrificio y Combatiente escriben en su cuerpo su nombre, crean un vínculo irrompible… –inició, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico- Es tan fuerte que nunca deberían de separarse. Todos los que pelearon contra ustedes… estaban unidos…

Ella dirigió su mirada a la del pelirrojo, quien se la sostuvo, luego, ambos voltearon a ver al azabache, al mismo tiempo comentaron:

-La unión es tan profunda que necesitan estar juntos. Pero _Beloved _no te pertenece, él es de Seimei. Si en verdad estás tan seguro de que él sigue con vida, ¿por qué no le devuelves a su Combatiente?

La pregunta le desconcertó. Era cierto, todos los chicos contra los que se habían enfrentado se preocupaban por su pareja. Ellos les habían antepuesto a todo, incluso las Zero, que decidieron retirarse de las Peleas de Hechizos. Pero Soubi… Soubi no era suyo, era de Seimei, de su hermano, de su sangre.

-Ya lo dije: "Ahora le pertenezco a Ritsuka" –fue la respuesta de Soubi- Mientras él no ordene lo contrario, permaneceré a su lado.

-¿Y si Seimei te ordena volver con él? –inquirieron al unísono- ¿Desobedecerías su orden?

Por la mente de Ritsuka pasaron las veces en la que Soubi le había mostrado completa fidelidad a su hermano. "_Seimei es mi Dios_" había dicho en varias ocasiones. Los demás habían comentado que el Universitario hacía todo lo que Seimei ordenaba, TODO. Bajó la mirada, sabiendo que… entre él y Seimei… es decir… si el Universitario tenía que decidirse por alguno... él no podía hacer nada… amaba a su hermano, el saber que estaba con vida era una gran noticia. A pesar del tiempo que lo creyó muerto, el saber que no era así, que su hermano, que su sangre podía volver en cualquier momento… sí, volver… y llevarse a Soubi, separarlos.

-No podría… –escuchó por fin la contestación del chico- No podría desobedecer a Seimei… pero si él me pidiese que lastimara a Ritsuka… entonces preferiría morir.

-Eres una desgracia para nosotros los Combatientes –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Sólo vinieron a hablar? –preguntó, retándoles.

-Claro que no, ¡Declaro esta Batalla iniciada! –respondió.

-_Loveless_… No tenemos porqué hacer esto, simplemente ven con nosotros… –pidieron.

-Yo… –dudó el neko.

-Ritsuka… confía en mí –pidió el de lentes.

El mirarlo tan decidido le dio a entender que… a pesar de Seimei… él no podría soportar el ser separado del Universitario. No podía aceptar esto. No quería hacerlo. No… no así… sin que nadie le pidiese su opinión. Seimei… Seimei era el único cuya decisión contaba… ¿era esto cierto? ¿Por Seimei se regía el camino de Soubi? ¡No quería que fuera así! ¡Deseaba recordar! ¡Tener una vida! ¡Saber que había alguien a su lado! Y él creía que esa persona podía ser Soubi…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sólo una suave brizna pudo regresarlo a la realidad. Al voltear a ver el campo de batalla descubrió que los ataques de ambos habían sido tan poderosos que se habían contrarrestado, transformándose en agua. Ninguno había podido herir al Sacrificio contrario. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió enigmáticamente y, mirando a la chica, le giró para besar sus labios, sonrojándola.

-Amor… –mencionó apenas la soltó- Ésa es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros. Nuestro nombre es el mismo, está escrito en nuestros labios, es nuestro lazo, ¿puedes compartir ese lazo con tu verdadero Combatiente, _Loveless_?

Las palabras le perturbaron, ¿besar a una de las Nakayama? ¿¡Cómo podía hacer eso! Cómo… cómo… como la tarde anterior, cuando Soubi les halló en la habitación, por eso se había peleado, porque él había dudado de su cariño. No fue algo que él planeara, simplemente Ryani estaba platicando a su lado y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba debajo de su cuerpo.

–**FLASH BACK–**

-Ne, Ritsuka-kun, ¿cómo era la relación que había entre ti y Seimei? –preguntó inocentemente, mientras retiraba el cable del computador.

-Éramos muy unidos, yo sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él. Seimei siempre estuvo allí para protegerme –respondió, recordado.

-Ri… Ritsuka… kun… etto… no sé si esté bien decirte esto, pero… tengo el número de Seimei…

Abrió los ojos por la impresión, la confesión le tomó desprevenido, por lo que no reaccionó. Simplemente se quedó paralizado, notando cómo se sonrojaba y jugaba con los dedos al explicarle que no le había llamado por pena. Ahora, sin embargo, sacaba su móvil, tecleando un número en el mismo, esperando le contestasen. El primer impulso de su cuerpo había sido arrojarse sobre ella, tratando de quitarle el móvil, pero lo hizo con tanta intensidad y ella estaba tan distraída que acabó cayendo encima de ella, en su cama.

Quiso moverse, alejarse de inmediato, pero su cuerpo no le respondía; simplemente estaba hechizado por el color de sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. Notó la cercanía de sus labios y cómo los abría para decir algo, sin conseguirlo. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y cómo los mechones de cabello caían desordenadamente en su frente.

Instintivamente Ryani dirigió su mano derecha a su vientre, como queriendo protegerlo de algún mal. No dijo nada, no podía hacerlo. Ritsuka era muy lindo, es verdad. Sus ojos violetas, su desordenado cabello azabache, su carácter, su timidez, su tranquilidad, todo contrastaba perfectamente en él. Además… sus labios podían sentir la calidez del aliento de su compañero de salón, confudiéndole.

El neko seguí allí, encima de la Nakayama. Quizás habían pasado ya unos minutos del incidente, pero ninguno había dicho nada, no podían. Lo primero que pensó coherentemente su cerebro era la razón por la que su cuerpo no le respondía, ¿acaso ése era el tipo de atracción entre Combatiente y Sacrificio?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien le tomaba del cuello de la camisa, elevándolo y apartándolo de la chica. Era Soubi. Su cara mostraba una ira presente.

-¡Soubi! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sonrojado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? –cuestionó, con un tono de voz nada agradable.

-¡N-No es así! –tartamudeó la Nakayama.

-No hablaba contigo –respondió gélidamente.

-¡Soubi!

El neko se soltó, mirándole desafiante. Fue entonces cuando el Universitario notó que había cometido un error. La mirada de él era… decepción. Estaba decepcionado de que no confiase en él y también… estaba ofendido por ello.

-Soubi, no trates así a mis invitados. Ryani es mi invitada y como tal, espero que le respetes. Vete –diio seriamente, con la vista gacha.

-Ritsuka… –intentó reconciliarse.

-¡Te dije que te vayas! ¡Es una orden! –volvió a gritar, sosteniéndole la mirada.

**–FIN DEL FLASH BACK–**

No pudo evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido en su cuarto. Fue porque Soubi había desconfiado de él que no le había hablado. Pero, no podía culparle… él también se habría molestado si le hubiera hallado con alguien más en la misma situación. Sin embargo, a pesar de la unión, del lazo, de la comunicación en una pareja, no podía imaginarse siendo el compañero de una Nakayama. Además, Ryani había dado motivos suficientes para hacerle pensar que Ryoko era su Combatiente. Y al mismo tiempo, la mayor los rechazaba con todo lo que le hacía sentir a su cuerpo. Instintivamente volteó a ver a Soubi, esperando hallar sus ojos diciéndole: "Todo estará bien".

La mirada que en ese instante poseía el Universitario era de una decisión, había tomado la decisión de protegerle, sin importar lo demás. El dúo contra el que peleaban se había llamado a sí mismo _Wanted_, eso significaba "Buscado", al parecer ellos le buscaban a él y a su Combatiente. El chico pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Agua, corta su cuerpo, destrúyelos! –dijo, mientras que la fina brisa se dirigía como cuchilla hacia ellos.

-Sol, evapora y protege –contrarrestó el de lentes.

Ambos ataques desaparecieron al ser igual de fuertes. Soubi tenía planeado ser ahora el que atacara, cuando, de pronto, el Campo desapareció, devolviéndolos al parque. Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor, atónitos. Sin embargo, _Wanted_ fue el primero en reaccionar, mirándose entre sí, asintiendo y corriendo en otra dirección.

-¡Rayos! –maldijo el Universitario.

-¿Qué pasó, Soubi? –preguntó el azabache.

-Te lo explicaré en el camino –contestó, tomándole del brazo, siguiendo a los otros.

**o0o**

Era agradable mirar al cielo azul y relajarse un poco. Estiró los brazos y soltó un suspiro. Notó que la banca en la que estaba resultaba realmente acogedora, así que simplemente decidió recostarse un poco. No había dormido bien, por lo que la brisa en su cabello y el sitio en el que se hallaba le relajaron hasta el punto de decidir descansar allí mismo. Suspiró, acostándose boca abajo, una suave brisa trajo a su nariz el aroma del pasto mojado, algo raro, ya que no había llovido recientemente.

-_Loveless_… al fin te encontramos…

La voz de unos chicos le despertó. Abrió sus preciosos ojos azules, mirando a quienes se hallaban parados junto a ella. Simplemente se incorporó, examinándoles detenidamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Aika –se presentó la chica-. Él es Miki.

-Pero puedes llamarnos _Wanted_, _Loveless_… –continuó él.

Cundo Ritsuka y Soubi llegaron, ellos ya estaban a su lado. Era inconfundible, su cabello azabache y ojos azules confirmaban todo: habían interceptado al Combatiente de Ritsuka.


	10. HURTED

**HURTED**

Seimei… recuerdo todavía sus palabras cuando mamá solía pegarme. Últimamente he pensado mucho en él.

-Ritsuka… no puedo apartarme de ti, ¿no es verdad?

Sí, sus palabras cariñosas son lo que más extraño, pero también, esos pequeños gestos que me decían "Todo estará bien" porque sabía que era verdad, que podía confiar en él. Y ahora mismo… deseo tanto que sea Soubi quien se quede a mi lado.

**HURTED (HERIDO)**

* * *

Continuaban corriendo, con esos chicos persiguiéndoles. Podían escuchar las explosiones detrás de ellos, algo muy extraño, puesto que no estaban en un Campo de Batalla normal. En efecto, la cadena de Ritsuka no estaba unida a nada, simplemente se hallaba alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Corre más rápido! –le avisó, todavía con su mano en la suya.

-¡Ya no puedo! Ya no…

Y era verdad… la chica cayó al suelo, aún en ese sitio oscuro donde una luz les iluminaba sólo a ellos dos, sin que se pudiese apreciar nada más. El azabache fue a su lado y se agachó, quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Estarán aquí en un segundo! –le informó- ¡Debemos irnos!

-¡¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo…! –le miró con lágrimas, agarrándose el estómago- Yo… no le he hecho nada a ellos…

Oyeron otra explosión más cercana, después de la cual una llamarada se dirigió directamente a ellos, pero un campo protector se colocó alrededor de los dos. Justo en ese momento, Soubi y _Wanted_ aparecieron, el primero intentando protegerlos y los otros, con la intención de acabar con el duelo.

-Atacar a dos chicos indefensos, ¿no es ruin de su parte? –les miró el Universitario, quien ya lucía muy cansado y estaba seguro no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

-¡No te interpongas, _Beloved_! –dijeron al unísono- Nosotros sólo queremos a _Loveless_, ¡ésta no es tu batalla!

-¡Pero la mía sí! –gritó una voz.

Pronto, de la oscuridad surgieron unas lianas, quienes atacaron a _Wanted_, logrando atar al Sacrificio, elevándolo unos metros sobre el suelo e imposibilitándole moverse. Todos se sorprendieron de ello, volteando a ver el sitio de donde provino ese grito, grande fue su asombro al toparse con una chica de larga cabellera negra idéntica a aquella a la que perseguían.

-¿Qué significa esto? –le miró Miki, pasando su vista de una chica a la otra.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó a los chicos, ignorando a los dos que tenía enfrente.

-S-Sí… –murmuró la otra adolescente.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –le miró Soubi, sin comprender nada.

-Ahórrate las preguntas, necesitamos salir de aquí –miró molesta a _Wanted_, mientras sus orejas se mantenían en alerta–. ¿Puedes ayudarme, Agatsuma-san?

-Seguro –sonrió el rubio, luego les miró seriamente–. "Niebla, ocúltanos".

Una niebla suave comenzó a hacerse presente lentamente y luego, repentinamente, invadió todo. La azabache posicionó sus manos, dibujando el kanji de "Cerrar", con lo cual la oscuridad que les envolvía desapareció y en su lugar se encontraron en una calle poco transitada aún con el Hechizo de Soubi.

-¡Rápido, vayámonos! –les gritó.

Ritsuka tomó de la mano a la otra, corriendo lejos de _Wanted_, los demás le siguieron de cerca.

-¡Por aquí! –gritó Ryoko, tomando un callejón aledaño.

Los otros tres tomaron la misma ruta que ella, la chica les llevó por diversas calles hasta llegar al departamento del Universitario, entrando con cautela. Soubi cerró la puerta tras de sí y les hizo pasar a la sala, corriendo las cortinas.

-Creo que ya es seguro… –se acercó, quedando de pie junto al sillón.

-Entonces… –murmuró Ritsuka- esto significa que… Ryoko… tú… tú… tú sabías…

-Si te refieres a que sabía del ataque, te diré que no… –le miró seriamente– Estoy tan perpleja como tú. No creí que las Siete Lunas tuviera un interés particular en mi hermana.

-Pero sabías que algo no estaba bien… –intervino el rubio.

-Sino, no hubieses aparecido en el momento más conveniente.

La azabache se paró, llegando hasta la ventana, corrió ligeramente la cortina, observando a través del vidrio la calle frente a sí. Su reflejo le devolvió la misma mirada pensativa.

-_Wanted_ ha estado merodeando estos días… –comunicó– Pude sentirlos cerca de la mansión, pero no se acercaron demasiado. Aún así decidí mantenerme alerta.

-Es extraño… –le miró atentamente Soubi– El día que fuimos a su casa, pude sentir un campo extraño alrededor de ésta, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?

-No tengo porqué hacerlo… –murmuró– Basta con saber que estoy de su lado, ¿no es así?

-¿Y qué lado es ése?

-¿Sabes quién era REALMENTE mi abuelo?

-¿Tu abuelo? –le miró sin entender.

-Nakayama Rihito… También conocido como _Painless_… –volteó a verle con seguridad.

-¿Pa-Painless? –se asombró con esta noticia.

-Durante mucho tiempo la familia Nakayama ha formado grandes Combatientes, razón por la cual las Siete Lunas ha permanecido monitoreándonos. Generaciones atrás _Painless_ era sinónimo de problemas, el luchar contra ellos era batalla perdida, pues su poder era impresionable. Las Siete Lunas intentaron someterlos, pero _Painless_ siempre salía victorioso, la única manera de volverlos vulnerables era separándolos… pero ellos siempre estaban juntos, no había manera alguna… o al menos, eso creían…

-_Painless_… el dúo legendario… –sonrió Agatsuma con nostalgia.

-Legendario por su final… –murmuró– El Sacrificio de mi abuelo era un joven muy unido a él, sus lazos eran muy fuertes, su conexión inquebrantable… pero él nunca llegó a un sitio: su corazón. Cuando mi abuelo conoció a quien sería su esposa las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, hasta el punto de que su Sacrificio fue herido en una batalla de hechizos, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido. A partir de entonces su sincronía se fue debilitando. Poco después él se mudó a España debido a que era el país de origen de mi abuela. Aún así, él quería que mi madre conociera su país, por lo que fue enviada a Tokio…

-Donde conocería a tu padre… –intervino Ritsuka.

-Donde conocería a un estudiante de las Siete Lunas… –miró con desprecio– Él ocultó muy bien su pasado para acercarse a ella, pues así podría estar cerca de _Painless_ y su sangre. Tiempo después, se casaba con mi madre.

-Mentira… –murmuró Ryani– No… no puede ser posible…

-He hablado con el Director de la Escuela de las Siete Lunas… –comunicó la neko.

-Ritsu…

-La familia Nakayama tiene inmunidad dentro de la Escuela debido a que desde varias generaciones ha logrado "graduarse" de la misma en sólo unos días. Mamá me ha dejado su certificado, avalándome como descendiente de la misma. Ritsu-KUN no ha podido oponerse a mis deseos –se burló del maestro de Soubi.

-¿Y cuáles son ESOS deseos? –inquirió el rubio.

-¿Acaso no puedo proteger a mi familia? –preguntó mirando a Ryani– El hecho de que ella creciera sin conocimiento alguno sobre nuestra familia y las Siete Lunas ha complicado las cosas. Ella no podrá defenderse en una batalla, comprenderás las desventajas de ello y la carga que representa enseñarle a su edad.

-¿A su edad? –le miró Ritsuka, pues tenían la misma edad.

-Se dice que _Painless_ entrenó desde los 3 años, cuando conoció a su Sacrificio –le avisó Soubi.

-Entonces… el que su padre se marchara con Ryani-san, ¿qué objetivo tenía? Comprendería que la entrenara para hacerla más fuerte o que incluso se llevara a ambas para librarlas de su vida como Combatiente o Sacrificio, pero… –murmuró Ritsuka- sus acciones me parecen extrañas…

-Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos… –se cruzó de brazos Ryoko.

-¿Nosotros? –se extrañó Soubi.

-Kinoshita-san y yo… –explicó.

-Por eso nos dijo parte de la historia cuando fuimos a su casa –comprendió Ritsuka.

-Ha servido a nuestra familia por varias generaciones, es obvio que lo supiera. Toda nuestra servidumbre está al tanto, después del secuestro de Ryani se tomó la medida de despedir a todos menos a Kinoshita y contratar Combatientes y Sacrificios retirados capaces de encargarse de un nuevo ataque –terminó de explicar.

-¿Estuvimos ahí dentro con varios Combatientes y Sacrificios? –se sorprendió el neko, incapaz de haber sentido nada durante el tiempo que estuvo en la mansión.

-No te sorprendas, Ritsuka, incluso yo no pude percibir nada.

-RE-TI-RA-DOS, he allí la palabra clave –restó importancia Ryoko.

Ryani no pudo soportar seguir escuchando más, se levantó del sillón donde estaba y marchó del cuarto, entrando en el primer cuarto disponible del corredor que era el baño, donde días atrás se topara con los Zero. Escucharon cuando cerró la puerta con llave.

-Ryani… –murmuró Ritsuka, yendo detrás de ella.

-¿Te encela? –se burló la azabache notando la mirada del rubio, fija en el de primaria- El saber que Aoyagi-kun le pertenecerá a otra persona.

-Ritsuka es mío… –recalcó Soubi.

-No por mucho… –sonrió la neko.

-¿Sabes, Ryoko? –le miró fijamente- Hay algo que aún no logro entender… si en verdad te interesa tanto tu hermana, ¿por qué no le dijiste desde que llegó todo lo relacionado con las Siete Lunas?

La menor le dedicó una mirada fría, sosteniéndosela por un buen rato; habló sin romper contacto.

-¿Sabes por qué Ryani vino con nosotros? ¿Tienes idea de cómo murió nuestro padre?

**o0o**

-Ryani… abre… por favor… –tocó la puerta tres veces Ritsuka, pidiendo suavemente.

-_¡Vete!_ –se escuchó del otro lado-_ ¡No quiero seguir escuchando nada de ustedes! ¡No quiero oírles hablar así de mí! ¡No soy un juguete ni un arma! ¡Mi vida era mejor antes, cuando desconocía todo! ¡De vivir ahora papá no habría un par de locos queriendo llevarme con ellos!_

-Sé lo que piensas, Ryani… yo también creo que, de estar aquí Seimei, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo… –el chico calló un momento, esperando oírle decir algo, pero detrás de la puerta no hubo ruido alguno- Sé que es duro escuchar estas cosas, Ryani-chan… no te mentiré y diré que todo estará bien. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de qué es lo que desean las Siete Lunas… ni por qué nos persiguen, pero podemos confiar en Soubi…

-_Agatsuma-san es un estudiante de las Siete Lunas, ¿no es así?_

-Sí… –susurró.

-_¿Entonces por qué luchan en su contra? ¿Por qué está contigo?_

-Fueron órdenes de Seimei… –murmuró con nostalgia.

-_¿Está contigo porque Seimei lo envió…?_ –contestó al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

-Sí…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Ryani le miró con tristeza con los ojos aún rojos. La chica hipaba levemente, su cabello caía en desorden, su cuerpo parecía muy frágil y vulnerable. Por un instante Ritsuka tuvo el instinto de protegerla, de cuidarla ante cualquier peligro que se presentara.

-Ritsuka… kun… yo… yo…

El azabache la atrajo contra sí, abrazándola suavemente, él mismo no entendía por qué lo hacía, no le gustaba el contacto con el resto de la gente, desconfiaba de la gente, rehuía de la gente… pero ahí estaba, en el baño de Soubi abrazando a esa chica que era su Combatiente. Quizás, se dijo, éste era el tipo de afecto que existía entre las personas que compartían el mismo nombre.

-Mi padre… –articuló entre jadeos– Mi padre fue asesinado…

Eso no se lo esperaba. Sabía el dolor tan grande que podía causar la muerte repentina de alguien cercano, dolor que crecía cuando te decían que alguien más acabó con su vida. Él mismo lo había experimentado con Seimei, aún cuando ahora supiera que no había muerto. Aún así, nadie podía borrar el dolor producido durante ese tiempo.

-Lo siento… –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Un día llegué a la casa y… y… la puerta estaba abierta… supe que algo no iba bien aún antes de ver la sangre… –le tomó con fuerza de la chamarra, aferrándose a él- Es duro… es muy duro verle en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo que alguien entró y le atacó de esa manera… ¡¿Quién haría eso? ¡¿Quién? ¡Mi padre era un buen hombre! Jamás tuvo problemas con nadie en Okinawa y nunca me pegó. ¡¿Y debo aceptar lo que la policía me dice? ¡Que el asesino está libre! ¡Que no saben por qué lo hizo! ¡Que harán todo lo posible pero no me aseguran atraparlo!

Si para él había sido duro ver el cuerpo incinerado de quien creía su hermano, indudablemente para la Nakayama fue más doloroso ver a su padre en ese estado. Ella no tenía duda alguna de que alguien había mandado asesinar a la persona que le era querida, ni siquiera podía imaginar que no estuviese muerta. Luego de unos segundos en los que Ryani siguió sollozando, le preguntó:

-Ritsuka… kun… fueron… las Siete Lunas, ¿no es verdad? Fueron ellas las que mataron a mi padre…

-No lo sé, Ryani…

-¡Lo sabes, lo sabes!, ¿no es cierto? ¡Sabes que fueron ellos!

-Has escuchado la explicación de Ryoko, si en verdad las Siete Lunas hubiesen sido las responsables, dudo le dejaran revisar sus archivos.

-Pero… si las Siete Lunas quería que regresara a Tokio, pudieron hablar con mi padre y, al negarse… al negarse… ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

-Son sólo conjeturas, Ryani… –trató de calmarla el neko.

-Ritsuka-kun, tú piensas lo mismo, ¿no es así? ¡Niégamelo! ¡Niega que esa idea pasó por tu mente!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar con gran intensidad por el rostro de la azabache, sus ojos eran tan cristalinos, su rostro estaba manchado de tristeza, sus labios temblaban ligeramente y él… él sólo… sólo le besó.

Ryani abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperando esa reacción. Cerró lentamente sus párpados, cubriendo sus iris azules, el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y disfrutó la sensación. Por su parte, Ritsuka no sabía por qué lo había hecho. No había una explicación a su acción, simplemente le había visto tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan… tan… no… no había explicación alguna. Se separaron segundos después, sólo había sido un leve toque, nada profundo como los besos compartidos con Soubi. Ambos agacharon el rostro, sus flecos tapaban sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban del mismo carmín.

-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás… –le avisó Ritsuka.

-Hummm…

-Ryoko-san estará preocupada por ti…

-Hummm…

El neko le tomó de la mano suavemente para conducirla a la sala cuando, allí, a la mitad del pasillo, se topó con el rubio, quien le miró perplejo.

-So… Soubi… –logró murmurar.

-Ahhh, ahí están –llegó Ryoko–. Debemos de irnos, el primer lugar donde nos buscarán es éste y la mansión.

-¿Dónde sugieres ir? –preguntó Ryani, aún tomada de la mano con Ritsuka.

-Aún no sé… –murmuró.

-Será mejor que hagas una maleta, Ritsuka –dijo Soubi–. Lo más seguro ahora es un hotel, puede que las Siete Lunas incluso sepan dónde viven Yuiko y Yayoi.

-Eso es muy problemático… –suspiró Ryoko.

El azabache asintió. Los cuatro salieron de allí rumbo a casa de Ritsuka, tomaron un autobús para llegar rápido sin despertar sospechas. Cuando subió a su habitación notó que el libro de Matemáticas aún estaba sobre el escritorio, abierto en las páginas con ejercicios dejados por Hitomi-sensei que no terminaba, algo sobre letras con valor numérico. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo. Buscó entre sus papeles, encontrando la llave y el sobre llegados hace unos días, tomó un lápiz y papel y se puso a escribir, lentamente el mensaje fue tomando forma hasta tener una frase. Miró la oración en silencio y bajó las escaleras.

-Ritsuka… –le miró Soubi- ¿estás listo?

-Nos vamos a Okinawa –avisó.

-¡¿Qué? –le contempló perpleja Ryani.

-Nuestro destino es Okinawa, tenemos que llegar ahí… y pronto… –terminó, mostrándoles el papel.

**o0o**

Se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando les vio salir de la casa y abordar un taxi. El universitario alzó la mirada, buscando algún indicio, manteniéndose alerta.

-Ni lo intentes, Soubi… –murmuró entre las sombras.

-Entonces, ¿ya podemos jugar? –preguntó una pequeña sombra.

-A su debido tiempo… –contestó, volviendo a sonreír– Por ahora… dejemos que jueguen a los detectives.


End file.
